Legends Live On Ginga Densetsu Weed GB X OC Amber
by destinycopley13
Summary: This is the story of Amber the daughter of Alexis and Smith. She travels with her mom Alexis, dad Smith, her brother Seth, and her three sisters Roxanne, Serena, and Vixen. Amber is a beautiful wolf dog mix who is very brave and loyal like her mother but alike her mother she was born with powers she can't control very well. What will happen when Amber and GB meet? JUST OWN OC DESCR
1. Meeting GB, Flicka, and Weed

ok so descriptions scroll past the chapter cause there's so many and for the pics just go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

* * *

Meeting GB, Flicka, and Weed 

One day while Alexis is out walking around with her daughter Amber they hear something and go to see and find two young pups trying to get bird from a dog.

"What are you two brats doing!? This is my kill!?" The dog asks holding the dead bird in his mouth.

"Give it back! That's ours!" One of the pups says.

"Don't say stupid things. I was the one who caught it!" The dog says.

"No! We saw it first!" One of the young pups says as he tries to get the bird.

"Should we interfere mom?" Amber asks quietly.

"No not yet." Alexis says quietly.

"Stop it. I won't allow you to act like this." The dog says as he drops the bird and grabs one of the pups and pins it down.

"Brats! You should only start fights when you're certain you can beat your opponent." The dog says. Alexis and Amber then jump out of hiding and tackle the dog away from the two pups.

"You've got a lot of nerve attacking two pups. And over what a bird!" Amber growls.

"Our mother we were taking the bird to our mother." One of the pups says getting the dogs attention.

"You pups aren't the only ones here? What about your mother?" The dog asks as Amber growls at him.

"She's sick and has been sick for days. That's why we need to get her something to eat." One of the pups says.

"That's still not a reason to steal my kill. What you pups did is thievery." The dog says.

"And what you did was make an unnecessary attack." Amber growls. Alexis notices the other pup and thinks she look like someone she knows but bushes the thought off.

"Take it." The dog says. The pups look at the dog.

"Before I change my mind. Hurry up." The dog says.

"Thank you, mister." One of the pups says as it picks up the bird.

"One more thing pups. Hurry and leave this mountain. This is Nero's territory. He'll kill you if he finds you." The dog says.

"Alright. Oh, what's your names?" One of the pups asks.

"I'm Alexis and this is my daughter Amber." Alexis says as Amber smiles at the pups.

"It's GB. GB the English settler." GB says.

"GB... Thank you everyone." The pup holding the bird says as it runs off with its sister.

"I guess we'll be on our way." Alexis says as she and Amber leave.

"Wait that wolf is Alexis she is the mate of my uncle Smith and that wolf with her must be their daughter." GB say to himself recognizing Alexis.

***Time skip***

While passing by a house with Smith and Amber they see GB and the two pups and another do fighting a dog. Alexis then sees the two pups use the battouga the same attack Gin and his father used to kill the bears.

"Why did those pups use the leader's attack?" Smith asks.

"Kids, are you both alright?" One of the dogs asks.

"Get up!" GB says.

"You bastards! How dare you do this to my ears! I wont let any of you out of here alive!" The dog says as he growls as he then sees Alexis, Smith, and Amber.

"What is this is this intense thirst for blood?" Smith asks. The dog then runs and hides in his dog house.

"I.. I wasn't really going to hurt your friends!" The dog says cowering in his dog house.

"Uncle Smith and aunt Alexis!" GB says as Alexis, Smith, and Amber come over.

"You know them?" One of the dogs asks.

"Yes Sasuke. They both have saved my life before." GB says.

"Pull yourselves together pups." Smith says. The two pups then look and see Alexis, Smith, and Amber.

"Where did you two learn that attack from?" Smith asks as the two pups stand up.

"Attack?" One of the pups asks.

"What attack?" The other pup asks.

"That attack just now... you two were spinning like crazy." Sasuke says.

"Huh?" One of the pups asks.

"Pups.. could it be that your Mother's name is Trixie?" Smith asks.

"Yeah." One of the pups says.

"I knew it! These are the leader's pups!" Smith says.

"Now I know why I thought more to do with these pups when first saw them." Alexis says to herself.

"Trixie.. where is Trixie now!?" Smith asks.

***Time Skip***

Once arriving Alexis sees Trixie laying under a shed breathing hard looking to be weak and ill.

"Pups." Trixie says weakly.

"Trixie..!" Smith and Alexis say.

"Smith. Alexis." Trixie says weakly. Alexis and Smith then drop down in front of Trixie.

"We're sorry, Trixie! We're so sorry!" Alexis and Smith say. Trixie manages to get up and gently lick Alexis's left paw and then lick Smith's amputated leg.

"Wh.. what are you doing!? Trixie, please don't!" Smith says.

"You don't need to say anything. I believe in Gin and the soldiers of Ohu with all my heart." Trixie says.

"Mother, is this the Smith, Alexis, and Amber you've always spoken of?" One of the pups asks.

"Yes. When the monster attacked, chaos was all around. They led me out of Fugato pass and saved me." Trixie says.

"Wait a minute.. the story of Gin, the boss dog of Ohu... It isn't just a legend!? He's real?" Sasuke asks.

"That's right." GB says.

"Then they're..." Sasuke says looking at the two pups.

"They're the leader's son and daughter. I've no doubt about it, after seeing them use the battouga." Smith says.

"We don't remember doing it." One of the pups says as Trixie then collapses.

"Mother!?" Both pups say.

"Trixie!" Smith, Alexis, and Amber say.

"Mother, hang on. Mother!" One of the pups says.

"Alexis, Smith, and Amber.. no matter what.. These children must be taken to the leader. My one wish.. please take them to Ohu.." Trixie says.

"Alright." Alexis, Amber, and Smith say.

"Mother..!" Both pup say as they go over to Trixie.

"Pups.. without a doubt, your father will defeat that monster... You must get to Ohu.." Trixie says as she dies. Alexis then starts crying as she sees Trixie die. Alexis then starts howling sadly with Amber. Smith, GB, and Sasuke then start crying.

"Mother!" Both pups say.

"Mother! Mother!" Both pups say.

"No! Open your eyes, Mother!" Both pups say.

"Mother!" Both pups say.

"Mother!" Both pups scream.

***Time Skip***

The next morning after burying Trixie as Alexis gets up from under a tree she was laying under she sees the pups still crying where they buried Trixie.

"Mother..." One of the pups says as the other cries.

"Pups.. stop crying already. No matter how much you cry, your mother wont come back. You're the pups of the leader! Be a little tougher." GB says getting both of the pups to stop crying.

"Oh yes! We cant call you "Kids and Pups" forever. I'll think of good name for you boy and as for your sister Alexis can name her. We need strong names, but still small ones. Umm, umm, umm... Alright! I've got it! Your name will be Weed!" GB says.

"Weed?" The male pup asks.

"Yeah. In the country I was born in, they called wild plants "Weeds". Look around. Weeds everywhere! You'll never be alone. You'll always have lots of friends by you." GB says.

"Now as for your sister I was thinking the name Flicka. It means wild beauty. We're wild dogs and your sister is as beautiful as her mother and I think it fits perfectly." Alexis says receiving a smile from Flicka.

"Weed. Flicka. Trixie's last wish was for you both to meet your father. Let's go to Ohu!" Smith says.

"W.. wait a minute! Let me come too! I want to see myself change into something worthwhile. No matter what.. and I'm getting excited just thinking about it!" GB says. Amber smiles at GB causing him to blush and smile back.

"I'm going too! I wont go back to Nero again! I need to search for my old owner." Sasuke says.

"That's good." Smith say.

"Let's go, GB!" Weed and Flicka say.

"What? But you were just crying your eyes out!" GB says as they then head off on their journey.

* * *

Amber

Name: Amber

Nickname: Amy

Gender: Female

Age: 5 years

Birthday: June 7th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Bright blue

Fur: Solid white and with places of purple ( The purple is in the same places as in the picture)

Amber's voice: Dove Cameron

Marks: Picture

Amber's theme song: Would it matter( Female cover)  /videos/search?q=skillet%20would%20it%20matter%20fem...

Amber and GB's theme song: Can you feel the love tonight /watch?v=FTmfNsCEbms&list=WL&index=97

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Fire, water, and plant powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin, and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, assassin, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, tracking

Hobbies: Training, howling, and hunting

Favorite animal: Dove

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, understanding, sweet, powerful, agile, swift, protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, motherly, selfless, passionate, night owl, often leaps before thinking, beautiful, and graceful

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: Smith and Alexis

Siblings: Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, and Serena

Crush: GB

Closest friend out of everyone: GB

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Gin, Weed, GB, and Mel

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Gin, Roxanne, Nessa, Weed, GB, and Mel

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, Serena, Kara, Kiara, Nessa, Akame, John, Mel, and GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Trixie

Name: Trixie

Nickname: Trix, Missy, and or Angel

Gender: Female

Age: 8 years

Birthday: August 2nd

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Husky and wolf mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light blue

Fur: Picture

Trixie's voice: Lacey Chabert

Marks: Picture

Accessories:  cgi/set?id=19490...

Abilities: Extremely good hearing

Powers: None

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Skills: Hunting, fighting, tracking, and running

Favorite place: Any where with shade

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and sneaky

Specialties: Hunting, fighting, running, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Howling, hunting, running,and taking walks

Favorite animal: Humming bird

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Spring and Summer

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: White and blue

Favorite time of day: Day and sunset

Personality: Kind, playful, loyal, strong, fast, swift, agile, protective, smart, trustworthy, trusting, fearless, excitable, out going, fun loving, beautiful, childish, and funny

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Six platoon leader

Mate: Gin

Closest friend out of everyone: Gin

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Trixie, Gin, Weed, and GB

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Trixie, Gin, Weed, and GB

Friends: Trixie, Smith, Gin, Cross, Akame, John, and GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Flicka

Name: Flicka

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Age: 6 months

Birthday: June 9th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Dark blue

Fur: Picture( The pup in the picture is Flicka the bigger canine is Trixie her mother)

Flicka's voice: Selena Gomez

Marks: Picture

Flicka's theme song: Unfinished Memories  /watch?v=yo5Od4n4o1Y

Flicka and Mel's theme song: Kiss the girl  /watch?v=9jFueSkZCg8&index=52&list=PLALVG...

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good sense of smell

Powers: None

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Skills: Fighting, hunting, and tracking

Favorite place: Near woods

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and tricky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, tracking

Hobbies: Training, howling, and hunting

Favorite animal: Dove

Favorite flower: Lilac

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Silver and green

Favorite time of day: Night and sunset

Personality: Powerful, protective, swift, skilled, fast, agile, loyal, beautiful, fearless, smart, kind, fun-loving, childish, and stubborn

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: Gin and Trixie

Siblings: Weed

Crush: Mel

Closest friend out of everyone: Mel

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Trixie, Gin, Weed, Crisis, Seth, Roxanne, GB, and Mel

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Roxanne, Nessa, Vixen, Gin, Weed, GB, and Mel

Friends: Smith, Gin, Alexis, Cross, Akame, Weed, Crisis, Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, Serena, Jerome, Rocket, Kara, Kiara, Nessa, John, Mel, and GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Alexis

Name: Alexis

Nickname: Alex but is often called Lexi or snowflake by only Smith

Gender: Female

Age: 12 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White and with places of very light silver( The silver is in the same places as in the picture)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Alexis and Smith's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=...

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers and has healing abilities from water powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin, thief, and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, running, training, assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, training, runing, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Training, howling, hunting, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, funny, extremely powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, trustworthy, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, wont trust easily, forgiving, stands up for others, motherly, generous, leader, selfless, quiet, passionate, out going, timid, thoughtful, polite, very helpful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, smartass, badass, smoking hot and beautiful, charming, and graceful

Pack: Trixie and the Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Fourth leader

Mate: Smith

Closest friend out of everyone: Smith

Close friends: Smith and Gin

Best friends: Smith, Cross, Mel, and Gin

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Akame, Weed, Crisis, Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, Serena, Jerome, Rocket, Kara, Kiara, Nessa, John, Mel, and GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Seth

Name: Seth

Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Age: 5 years

Birthday: June 7th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Yellow

Fur: Brown

Seth's voice: Karan Brar

Marks: Picture

Seth's theme song: Change my life  /watch?v=bnp2sOhlRkM&index=3&list=RDEJX9L...

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: None

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, assassin, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting tricky and wise

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, and tracking

Hobbies: Training and hunting

Favorite animal: Cat

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Green

Favorite time of day: Day

Personality: Very smart, very caring, understanding, excitable, fast talker, powerful, agile, swift, very protective, friendly, deeply loyal, fast, trustworthy, very kind, a dedicated friend, brave, fearless, a bit wild, dependable,can be hot headed sometimes, leader, hard-working, involved, tolerant, responsible, persistent, handsome, honest, daring, faithful, and thoughtful

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None

Child of: Smith and Alexis

Siblings: Amber, Roxanne, Vixen, and Serena

Closest friend out of everyone: Roxanne

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Roxanne Gin, Weed, GB, and Mel

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Flicka, Roxanne, Gin, Weed, GB, and Mel

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Roxanne, Vixen, Serena, Kara, Kiara, Nessa, Akame, John, Mel, and GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Roxanne

Name: Roxanne

Nickname: Roxa or Anne

Gender: Female

Age: 5 years

Birthday: June 7th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Bright blue

Fur: Picture

Roxanne's voice: Peyton list

Marks: Picture

Roxanne's theme song: Angel of darkness  /watch?v=YrhYhI3L32c

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Water powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin, and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, assassin, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods

Styles of fighting: Fighting tricky and wise

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, and training

Hobbies: Howling and hunting

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Fall and summer

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Down to earth, smart, fearless, agile, fast, swift, strong, kind, motherly, a bit stubborn, loyal, out going, fun loving, sometimes timid, honest, daring, faithful, thoughtful, very helpful, accepts what's given most of the time, a little distant, secretive, aspiring, accepts change, cooperative, smoking hot, decisive, badass, and graceful

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: Smith and Alexis

Siblings: Amber, Seth, Vixen, and Serena  
Closest friend out of everyone: Jerome

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Rocket, Jerome, Gin, Weed, and GB

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Gin, Jerome, Weed, GB, and Mel

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Seth, Vixen, Serena, Kara, Kiara, Nessa, Akame, John, Mel, and GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Vixen

Name: Vixen

Nickname: Vix

Gender: Female

Age: 5 years

Birthday: June 7th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Green

Fur: Picture

Vixen's voice: Skylar Grey

Marks: Picture

Vixen's theme song: The red  /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Fire powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin, and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, assassin, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, training, runing, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Training, howling, hunting, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Raven

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, funny, extremely powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, very fast, trustworthy, fearless, dependable, stands up for others, motherly, leader, passionate, out going, often leaps before thinking, beautiful, and graceful

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: Smith and Alexis

Siblings: Amber, Seth, Roxanne, and Serena

Closest friend out of everyone: Rocket

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Rocket, Gin, Weed, GB, and Serena

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Rocket, Gin, Weed, GB, and Serena

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Seth, Roxanne, Serena, Kara, Kiara, Nessa, Akame, John, Mel, GB,

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Serena

Name: Serena

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Age: 5 years

Birthday: June 7th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Icy blue

Fur: Picture

Serena's voice: Christina Aguilera

Marks: Picture

Serena's theme song: Listen to your heart /watch?v=v21TtO7FltM

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: None

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, tracking

Hobbies: Training, howling, and hunting

Favorite animal: Deer

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Fall and spring

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Silver and white

Favorite time of day: Sunset

Personality: Very smart, very caring, understanding, excitable, sweet, powerful, agile, swift, very protective, friendly, deeply loyal, fast, trustworthy, very kind, very shy, can be stubborn, a dedicated friend, calm, collected, brave, fearless, a bit wild, dependable, forgiving, stands up for others, and beautiful

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: Smith and Alexis

Siblings: Amber, Seth, Roxanne, and Vixen

Closest friend out of everyone: Seth

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Kara, Seth, Gin, Weed, GB, and John

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Kara, Seth, Gin, Weed, GB, and John

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, Kara, Kiara, Nessa, Akame, John, Mel, GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Kara

Name: Kara

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Age: 4 years

Birthday: July 8th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Green

Fur: Picture

Alexis's voice: Demi Lovato

Marks: Picture

Kara's theme song: We got the beat  /watch?v=mBo8fOE6guo

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good hearing

Powers: None

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Type of fighter: Ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting and hunting

Hobbies: Training and howling

Favorite animal: Humming bird

Favorite flower: Wild flower

Favorite season: Fall and summer

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Blue and green

Favorite time of day: Dawn and sunset

Personality: Funny, fun loving, leaps before looking, sometimes careless, stubborn, kind, hot headed, strong, smart, loyal, fearless, swift, agile, beautiful, and quick

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: Hyena and Kira

Siblings: None

Closest friend out of everyone: Roxanne

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Seth, Serena, Gin, Weed, GB, and Roxanne

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Seth, Serena, Gin, Weed, GB, and Roxanne

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, Serena, Kiara, Nessa, Akame, John, Mel, GB,

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Kiara

Name: Kiara

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Age: 4 years

Birthday: June 5th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Bright blue

Fur: Solid white and with places of purple ( The purple is in the same places as in the picture)

Alexis's voice: Avril Lavigne

Marks: Picture

Kiara's theme song: In the end  /watch?v=PDAXlQUKFLE

Accessories: None

Abilities: Extremely good hearing

Powers: None

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin, thief, and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, assassin, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and Tricky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, and tracking

Hobbies: Howling and hunting

Favorite animal: Dove

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Spring and winer

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Green and blue

Favorite time of day: Dawn

Personality: Kind, loyal, caring, protective, loyal, strong, stubborn, quick, swift, agile, skilled, smart, beautiful, and fearless

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: John and Ivy

Siblings: Nessa

Closest friend out of everyone: Nessa

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Trixie, Gin, Weed, GB, and Flicka

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Nessa, Kara, Gin, Weed, GB, and Flicka

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, Serena, Kara, Nessa, Akame, John, Mel, and GB

Enemies: Hogen

* * *

Nessa

Name: Nessa

Nickname: Nessie

Gender: Female

Age: 4 years

Birthday: June 12th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf and dog mix

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Bright blue

Fur: Piture

Nessa's voice: Kelly Clarkson

Marks: Picture

Crisis's theme song: Monster how should I feel  /watch?v=X9NAC-UbX1Q

Accessories: Picture

Abilities: Extremely good sense of smell

Powers: None

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, assassin, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting and tracking

Hobbies: Training and hunting

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Fall and summer

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: Silver and brown

Favorite time of day: Night and day

Personality: Smart, understanding, sweet, powerful, agile, down to earth, swift, protective, deeply loyal, fast, kind, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, motherly, selfless, passionate, beautiful, and graceful

Pack: Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Soldier

Mate: None yet

Child of: John and Ivy

Siblings: Kiara

Closest friend out of everyone: Seth

Close friends: Smith, Alexis, Jerome, Seth, Gin, Weed, GB, and Mel

Best friends: Smith, Alexis, Jerome, Seth, Gin, Weed, GB, and Mel

Friends: Smith, Gin, Cross, Rocket, Jerome, Flicka, Seth, Roxanne, Vixen, Serena, Kara, Kiara, Akame, John, Mel, and GB

Enemies: Hogen


	2. Training Weed

The next night Alexis goes out with Amber to train and have a little mother daughter bonding time.

"Come at me." Alexis says getting into a fighting position. Amber then jumps at Alexis but misses being unable to keep up with her mother's speed.

"Oh come on mom how am I supposed to attack you if you keep moving so quick?" Amber asks.

"Find a way to slow me down not every fight will be a fairly easy one." Alexis says.

"How is it you are able to move so fast and have the power a you have?" A voice asks. Alexis and Amber look to see Weed.

"Well Weed its because we trained ourselves to be this fast it takes practice and as for our powers well they were passed onto us from our parents and ancestors." Alexis says.

"Would you like us to train you Weed?" Amber asks.

"Sure!" Weed says happily. Amber and Alexis then start showing Weed some easy attacks to use and training him how to do them.

*Time skip*

After training for a while they head back to the others.

"Mom can you sing me that song again that you used to sing to me, my sisters, and my brother when we were puppies?" Amber asks as Weed lays down close to Alexis.

"Sure." Alexis says.

***Song that is being played and sung is by Barbie The Island Princess Right here in my arms link to this song ( Right here in my arms )***

**_Amber singing_**

_Sun goes down, and we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me, and you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms tonight_

Its magic, when you are here beside me

_Close your eyes, and let me hold you tight_

_Everything, that i could ever need is right here in my arms tonight_

**_Alexis singing_**

_Sounds of day_

_fade away_

_**Amber singing**_

_stars begin to climb_

_**Amber and Alexis singing**_

_Melodies_

_fill the breeze _

_sweeter all the time_

_**Amber and (Alexis singing)**_

_My love_

_(Sun goes down,_

_and we are here together.)_

_Is always with you_

(_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms)_

_Wether near or far. How sweet to hold you_

(Stay with me

_and you can dream forever)_

_**Alexis and Amber singing**_

_Right here in my arms tonight_

***Song over***

As Alexis and Amber they notice that Weed has fallen asleep closely nuzzled up to Alexis.

"I think Weed sees you as a mother figure Alexis." A voice says revealing to be Smith.

"Sorry Smith did we wake you?" Alexis asks.

"We're sorry dad if we did." Amber says.

"No you didn't wake me up I was already awake. At least Weed has some kind of a mother figure after what happened he will need one growing up or at least a mother figure around while he still a pup." Smith says looking at Weed sleeping.

"Don't worry Smith I'll protect Weed with my life I promised Gin that I would back before he even became mates with Trixie." Alexis says.

*Flashback*

"Alexis when I find a mate and if I were to have pups and something would happen to I or my mate I want you to look after my pups and protect them please." Gin says.

"Don't worry Gin I'll protect your pups with my life." Alexis says.

*Flashback over*

"Well I'm going to sleep we should head out in the morning." Smith says as he lays beside Alexis and goes to sleep. Alexis and Amber soon follow after in going to sleep.


	3. Meeting Mel

"Smith, what was our father like?" Weed asks as they're walking down a trail.

"Well.. he was an amazing dog, and everyone who knew him thought the same." Smith says.

"Gin was a very brave and kind dog and a true friend as well." Alexis says.

"My mother told me he was very kind." Weed says.

"Yes. He took great care of his friends." Smith says.

"And he never lost is cool during a fight." Smith says.

"Not even once." Alexis says as they stop to drink from some water before heading back on their way.

"Smith. Alexis, why did that monster attack the paradise in ohu?" Weed asks.

"Yea why did he attack?" Flicka asks.

"That we don't know." Smith says.

"But.. our father will definitely beat him, right?" Weed asks.

"Of course. He' the one who brought down Akakabuto." Smith says.

"Yes your father kids will prevail and we will be right behind him when he does." Alexis says.

"Your father is a strong and remarkable dog don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise." Amber says. Everyone then hears a growl and then look at GB.

"I'm hungry... Aunt Alexis, Uncle Smith, Flicka, Weed, Amber... shouldn't we eat?" GB asks.

"What, GB? How sleazy." Smith says.

"Our mother said that this place is where humans hunt, so there isn't much game here..." Weed says.

"So, it'd be better if we got a bit further away from humans." Flicka says.

"That doesn't matter when there are wolves around who were raised to be able to track anything down but you do have a point on the humans they don't usually take too kindly to wolves or wild dogs." Alexis says.

"I'm soo hungry, I can't move another step!" GB whines. Amber rolls he eyes at GB playfully thinking he is acting like a puppy whining for food.

"There's a river nearby." Smith says.

"And birds too I'll go hunt for some birds for us while the rest of you go to the river." Amber says.

"Alright but be careful Amber." Alexis says.

"I always am don't worry mom." Amber says.

"Amber listen to your mother." Smith says.

"Yes dad but I'm not a baby anymore I'll be fine." Amber says.

"Amber no matter how old you get you will always be our baby." Alexis says.

"I know mom. I'll be back in a bit I'll meet you at the river." Amber says as she runs off to go hunt birds.

"There's the river." Alexis says as she sees the river and they go over to it. Alexis then watches as Weed and Flicka catch fish in their mouths.

"Great job you two!" Alexis says.

"Your better than Alexis and myself, who taught you." Smith says.

"As expected from the children of the leader." Smith says.

"Our father was good at catching fish?" Weed asks.

"Yes. He would often fish to all of his friends. Just like the two of you right now." Smith says.

"Gin was also a very good jumper when it came to hunting birds his leg power was amazing." Alexis says.

"GB on the other hand..." Smith says as he looks at GB who is having problems catching fish.

"Ah! This is difficult!" GB yells annoyed. Amber then arrives back with some birds as they stop to eat on fish and birds. Alexis and Smith then notice Weed and Flicka aren't eating.

"Aren't you two hungry?" Smith asks.

"Don't you want your fish? Or are you just saving them for us to eat later?" GB asks.

"It's not that." Weed says.

"We cant eat these fish, knowing that our mother is..." Weed says sadly.

"You're still...?" GB asks. Amber gently nudges GB getting his attention.

"They're still only pups GB they just lost there mother they're gonna be upset for a while." Amber says quietly to GB.

"It cant be helped. Even if they're the children of the leader, they're still children missing there mother." Smith says. Alexis then goes over to Weed and Flicka and licks them gently.

"It'll be ok I know you miss her but she is always with you no matter what happens." Alexis says cheering Weed and Flicka up slightly.

"But Weed and Flicka...the road to Ohu will be a lot tougher after this. You will need to fill your stomachs while you can. Or else getting to paradise will be a real struggle." Smith says. Weed and Flicka then start eating. After a while of walking they make it into a human town.

"Hey! Bring back that dog food!" A voice yells sounding like a human. Alexis and the others then look to see a human chasing a little yellow golden retriever puppy holding a dog with bag with a stick. The man then throws the stick at the puppy making it fall. Flicka and Weed then go to run to the puppy but Amber and GB catch them by their tails.

"Don't! We don't have anything to do with this!" GB says.

"Let us go! We have to help him!" Weed says as he and Flicka kick GB and Amber hard enough to make them let go and then run over to the puppy and stand in front of it barking.

"You theif... What are you two doing? You.." The man says holding the stick back as Alexis, Smith, GB, and Amber go over growling at the man.

"I won't forget your faces, stupid dogs!" The man yells as he runs away.

"Are you okay?" Weed asks as Flicka helps the puppy up.

"You took a hit, are you hurt?" Weed asks.

"It looks like your not bleeding..." Weed says as the puppy grabs the bag of dog food and runs off towards the woods.

"Wait!" Weed says.

"What an ungrateful kid.." GB says.

"Don't concern yourself with that kid. If you did, you'd be in trouble." A voice says and reveals to be a old dog on a chain.

"Mister, you know that kid?" Weed asks.

"Well.. he's called Mel. A dog called Blue lives in that mountain. He's been making other dogs into unwilling slaves to him for five or six years now." The old dog says.

"Heh. Sounds familiar." GB says.

"Mel is too frightened to get away from the dogs there. To do so would mean death for him. When that puppy outlives his usefulness, he'll simply be killed..." The old dog says.

"You know a lot about this for someone who's a pet dog." GB says.

"I'm Hook. I'm not a pet dog by nature." Hook says.

"What happened to you?" GB asks.

"Two years ago, my older brother and I were also forced into being slaves for those dogs. We were young strays, and they were kind to us at first, so we trusted them. Countless times, we stole food for them... I ended up being caught by a human and taken into a pound. Luckily I was adopted by my master. But.. Just before that, my brother had rebelled against Blue's ways... He killed him...in front of my own eyes." Hook says.

"I wont stand for this!" Flicka says.

"I wont allow it either! At this rate, if we leave Mel, he'll just end up getting killed by Blue and his dogs! My sister and I will help him!" Weed says.

"You two? Help him?" GB asks.

"Don't do it, pups. There's nothing you can do." Hook says.

"That's not true! If we don't do it, who will?" Weed asks.

"You've never encountered how scary and unpredictable Blue really is." Hook says.

"No, Hook! We will help Mel! Even if he is scary, we wont loose ourselves. There's no other solution!" Weed says as he and his sister run off to go help Mel.

"Hey, Weed!" GB says.

"GB, you go too." Smith says.

"Amber you as well." Alexis says. Amber nods.

"He's just joking. He's such a foolish little kid...!" GB says.

"I know what you're saying isn't what you really think." Smith says.

"Old man." GB says as he and Amber then run after Weed.

*Time skip*

"Don't say sorry, Mel!" Weed says.

"Mel, you're making a mistake. You shouldn't apologize for that!" Weed says.

"Who the hell are you two?" Blue asks.

"We are Weed and Flicka. Aren't you guys ashamed of what you are doing? Making a kid steal like that?" Weed asks.

"You talk like that, and you're just brats yourselves! You fools!" Blue says.

"Stop it!" GB says as he Amber arrive.

"Who the hell are you two?" Blue asks.

"Who are we, you say? We are one of the soldiers of Ohu, GB and Amber!" GB says.

"What? Two of the dogs who threw down Akakabuto? In that Legend!?" One of the dogs asks.

"If you argue with us, you'll be arguing against one of Ohu's own Commanders." GB says.

"That's right it would be a mistake to argue with us." Amber growls.

"Surprised? Well, it's how it is. We can all go to Ohu, right now!" GB says. Blue then starts laughing causing Amber to growl lowly.

"What a pathetic liars you are." Blue says.

"The paradise for dogs in Ohu was completely destroyed." Blu e says.

"What? That's a lie! How the hell would you know such a thing?" GB asks.

"It's not just a rumor. The dogs of Ohu began to attack humans, so they shot every last one of them." Blue says.

"N.. No way!" Weed says.

"That cant be true!" Flicka says.

"Don't talk nonsense!" GB says.

"Especially about people and a place you know nothing about!" Amber growls.

"Nonsense? Nothing about? You just talk big of Ohu's name to impress those insignificant little brats!" Blue says.

"What a troublesome bunch you are!" One of the dogs says.

"Why these kids? They must be having a joke with us, bringing those troublesome little brats our way!" One of the dogs says.

"We're not joking with you. Look at these kids, they're the son and daughter of Gin, the leader of Ohu!" GB says.

"What?" One of the dogs asks.

"They really do look like Gin and his mate Trixie. But.. this is my territory. Gin has no authority here!" Blue says as he tackles GB and another dog grabs Amber and she tries to run over to GB but Flicka tackles him off.

"I don't like your tone! I'll pull your tongue out!" A dog says as it tries jumping at GB but Weed quickly tackles him away.

"Good, kid. Mel! Do you remember everything I said a while ago?" Blue asks.

"Yes." Mel says.

"Kill that kid." Blue says. Mel looks at Blue.

"What's wrong? Hurry and do it!" Blue says.

"I'll do it!" Mel says.

"Stop, Mel...!" Weed says as Mel then attacks him by grabbing him by his neck. Flicka stands in fear of loosing her brother.

"Mel, you..." GB says.

"It's alright, GB. I'm alright. Don't interfere!" Weed says.

"Weed..." GB says as Mel then throws Weed at a tree.

"Mel, you'll never become a real dog by fighting like this." Weed says.

"Don't listen to that crap! Do it, Mel!" Blue says.

"Mel, what benefit will you gain from killing me? Doing that isn't going to help you escape from those guys!" Weed says.

"Don't listen!" Blue says.

"If you fight me, nobody can help you! your spirit is weak! Tell me how you really feel! From the bottom of your heart! Your own words...! Show some courage! Be what you want to be! Well.. WELL?!" Weed says. Mel then attacks Blue.

"Mel!" Weed says.

"I've had enough of your orders!" Mel says.

"What did you say? You little shit!" Blue says as he throws Mel off and at a tree.

"Blue! There's no way we'll loose to you!" Weed says as he and Flicka attack Blue.

"You? There's no way a couple of brats like you can overthrow me!" Blue says as he throws Weed and Flicka at a tree.

"Weed!" GB says as some dogs come over to him and some other dogs attack Amber.

"We'll crush you!" One of the dogs says as he and the other dog grab GB on both sides of his neck.

"It hurts! Weed and Flicka, one you use that attack of yours on them!" GB says.

"..That attack? GB, what are you talking about? We don't understand..Damn" Weed says as he lunges at Blue but misses as Blue grabs Weed by his tail and throws him at a rock.

"Take that!" Blue say as he throws Weed at the rock. Flicka then runs over to Weed.

"This is the end for you!" Blue says as he charges at Weed.

"Don't!" A voice says making Blue stop revealing to be Alexis, Smith, and Hook.

"What the hell do you want?" Blue asks.

"Hook, old man, aunt Alexis! Geez... slow as ever!" GB says.

"Hook?" Blue asks.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Blue.. Even if you've forgotten me, I sure haven't forgotten you.. My brother's killer! Shit!" Hook says as he lunges at Blue but Blue runs out of the way causing him to miss.

"You bastards, what re you doing?! Get them!" Blue says ordering his dogs to attack as Alexis and Smith jump and pin Blue.

"Who the hell are you two?" Blue asks.

"Smith and Alexis leaders of the Ohu army pack alongside Gin as well as commanding officers of Ohu." Smith says.

"Your more than just soldiers... dammit.." Blue says as he throws Alexis and Smith off.

"You naïve brat!" Smith says as he and Alexis lunge off a rock back at Blue but miss as Blue runs off. The dogs that were attacking GB then run off after Blue and the other dogs stop attacking and stay put.

"We can't let him get away! Follow him! If we loose him we have to do this all over again!" Weed says as he takes off after Blue.

"Weed's right! Catch them!" Hook says.

"GB!" Smith says as he, Alexis, Amber, and Hook go catch up with Weed and GB right behind them.

"Weed, thank you. Thank you so much." Hook says.

"Huh? For what?" Weed asks.

"You gave me my courage back. You sent my willpower back to me. You helped me find my feet again!" Hook says as he lunges and tackles a dog down. Weed then jumps and tackles a dog down.

"Blue! Please help me!" The dog says.

"Just die, you fool!" Blue yells running away.

"Take care of them!" Weed says as he charges after Blue. Alexis, Smith, and GB then stand in front of the dog Weed had pinned down growling.

"Please help me." The dog begs.

"We're sorry! Please spare our lives!" The dog Hook has pinned down says.

"Now you're pathetic. After the unforgivable killing, you think I should spare you life? Don't be stupid, bastard!" Hook asks.

"We were taking orders! We were just obeying the rules Blue made us follow!" The dog says.

"What shall we do, Hook?" Smith asks.

"Get out of here. Both of you, get out of my sight! Or this time, I'll be the one tearing your guts out!" Hook says.

"Thank you, Hook. We owe you." The dog says.

"Get lost!" GB says making the dogs leave.

"Let's go, GB, Alexis, Amber, Hook." Smith says. Alexis and the others then see Weed trying to get through a wired fence to get to Blue.

"Move, Weed! He killed my brother!" Hook says as he charges at the fence only making a dent in it.

"I want to stay and watch you all look stupid as you try to get through that fence.. but I must bid you all farewell. Yesterday a message came from Nero n Northern Alps." Blue says.

"Nero?" GB asks.

"I think you will know of him. He sure does go into a frenzy when he's mad. Well, I've got to go contact Nero. See ya later!" Blue says.

"Blue!" Weed yells right as Blue walks out in front of a truck

"Look out!" Weed says as he jumps to the top of the fence.

"What amazing strength he has!" Smith says as Blue gets hit.

"He got exactly what he deserved!" Hook says as another truck is coming.

"Another one!" GB says as Weed jumps over the fence and runs over to Blue.

"You idiot! Why are you helping someone so evil! Don't Weed!" GB says.

"He's still alive! I must help him!" Weed says.

"Don't come here.." Blue says as he grabs Weed. Alexis and the others then close there eyes hearing a scream then hear something hit the fence and see that it's Weed and that he is ok.

"Weed?!" Everyone says.

"Blue saved him?" Hook asks.

"Blue.. Blue, why did you save me?" Weed asks.

"Why, huh? Nobody has ever once shown me kindness like this. I wish I could have met someone like you earlier." Blue says as he dies.

"Blue! Blue!" Weed screams.

"For a guy like him.." Hook says.

"We're all so different to him.." GB says.

"Weed is the same as Gin as Flicka is with Trixie. They're going to become just like there parents." Smith says.

*Time skip*

As morning arose everyone is saying there good byes to Hook and Mel.

"Thank you Weed, Flicka, Smith, Alexis, Amber, GB..." Mel says.

"Hook, can we trust Mel to you?" Weed asks.

"Yeah. Weed, if you ever need me for any reason, all you have to do is call for me. Even if your a thousand miles away, for you I will gladly come running." Hook says.

"Well, Smith, Alexis, Amber, GB, Flicka.. shall we go?" Weed asks.

"Yeah." Smith says.

"Begin our journey again?!" GB asks.

"Everyone! Wait!" Mel says as he has decided to come with on the journey.


	4. The truth about Futago Pass

"Wait, Flicka, Weed! Can we rest? You're going so fast!" GB says as Weed and Flicka stop on top of a rock.

"Sorry.." Weed says as Flicka goes over to stand with Mel.

"It's alright. Don't worry. At least, I can smell Ohu. We cant just rest here." Smith says.

"I can easily keep up with Weed." Mel says.

"Me too." Flicka says.

"It's easy for you three to say such things! Hey, Weed!" GB says.

"What?" Weed asks.

"We still cant even see Futago Pass. Calm down a little!" GB says. Weed nods.

"I understand you high spirits. We should just continue forward!" Smith says.

"Smith is right the sooner we get moving the sooner we'll arrive at our destination." Alexis says.

"Yeah." Mel says.

"That's what the old man and aunt Alexis says, but don't go too fast!" GB says.

*Time skip*

Later after finding a place to bed down for the night Amber wakes up to find Smith growling at GB for telling Weed he can go on and runs after GB to help find Weed. Amber and GB then see Weed with two other dogs.

"Please wait! Pleas wait!" GB says he and Amber come running over.

"GB! Amber!" Weed says.

"It's true! Weed is one of the two pups of the leader, Gin! Weed has a sister named Flicka!" GB says.

"Stupid." One of the dogs says

"Don't come here randomly shouting nonsense!" The other dog says. Amber growls at the two dogs before hearing a gun go off and stops growling.

"It came from Gajou!" A dog says.

"Gajou? Isn't that where my dad is?" Weed says before running off.

"Weed!" GB says.

"Weed get back here!" Amber says.

"GB, Crisis, sorry! I must go to my dad!" Weed says.

"Wait, Weed!" GB says.

"That fool.." One of the dogs says.

"Don't care about it, Ken. Let's not worry about him. Taking down Kaibutsu is our priority here." The other dog says.

"Of course. We can't leave paradise to a group of cowardly mutts! We need to protect it ourselves!" One of the dogs says.

"Yes! We'll show that bastard the spirit of the Ohu soldiers! Let's do it!" The other dog says.

"Yes!" One of the dogs says before they run off followed by other dogs.

"Hey! The humans will get you if you go! ... and Kaibutsu!" GB says. Amber then runs after the dogs.

"Oh damn! Weed, don't die!" GB says as he runs after Amber and the other dogs. Amber then hears Weed scream as they arrive and see some kind of monster holding the leader in his mouth dead.

"K.. Kaibutsu!" One of the dogs says.

"Leader!" Both of the dog says as Kaibutsu drops the body and kicks it away and in front of Weed.

"Weed!" GB says and runs over to Weed.

"Bastard..!" Both of the dogs says.

"Kaibutsu! The rest of Ohu's soldiers aren't dead yet!" One of the dogs says as he attacks Kaibutsu.

"Don't take us lightly!" The other dog says as he attacks Kaibutsu followed by the other dogs and Amber.

"Weed! Get away! If you got hurt, Alexis, old man, and Amber would kill me!" GB says.

"Father..!" Weed says looking at the leader dead. Weed then hears a battle cry and looks toward the fight.

"I'm an Ohu soldier, Kagetora, the son of Kurotora! If you think a little scratch is gonna put my tail between my legs, your wrong!" One of the dogs says.

"Ohu soldier, Ken, the son of Ben! I'll take revenge on you, murderer of the leader!" The other dog says.

"Ohu soldier, Amber the daughter of Smith and Alexis! I'll fight for the leader!" Amber says as she, Ken, and Kagetora attack Kaibutsu.

"Weed! Hurry up and go!" GB says pulling on Weed's tail.

"No." Weed says causing GB to let go of Weed's tail.

"Everyone's fighting. I'd be no use if I just ran away from this. For my friends, for my dead father, I'll fight with them." Weed says as he runs toward the fight.

"Weed!" GB says.

"I am too... I am too.. one of the Ohu fighters! I'll protect my father's paradise!" Weed says.

"He's solid! My fangs aren't even cutting him!" Ken says.

"My teeth aren't working on him!"Kagetora says as Weed jumps up into the air.

"What the..?" Amber, Ken, and Kagetora say.

"I'm an Ohu fighter, Gin's son, Weed! Damn Kaibutsu, it ends here!" Weed says as Amber, Ken, and Kagetora get knocked off.

"Stop, Weed!" GB says.

"Kid!" Kagetora says.

"Do you want to die?!" Ken says.

"Weed don't your gonna die!" Amber says. Weed then dodges one of Kaibutsu's attacks and attacks Kaibutsu wounding him.

"He wounded Kaibutsu!" Kagetora says.

"No way.. he really is the son of the leader!" Ken says. A gun then goes and humans appear.

"There it is! Over there!" One of the humans says as they shoot at Kaibutsu chasing him off.

"Damn it... DAMN IT!" Ken says. After a while of walking and carrying the dead leader and a few other dogs they see Alexis, Smith, Flicka, and Mel.

"What happened to you all?!" Smith asks.

"Uncle Smith! Aunt Alexis!" Kagetora and Ken say. After explaining what had happened Alexis and Smith look at the dead leader.

"You're wrong! This guy isn't Gin! It's Gin's substitute, Tokimune!" Smith says.

"It's not our father?!" Weed asks.

"No its not." Alexis says.

"What are you two saying, Smith, Alexis?!" Kagetora asks.

"Now listen to what I'm saying, alright? This is the secret of the leaders. The five of us Gin, Akame, John, my mate Alexis, and myself all have substitutes." Smith says.

"How?!" Kagetora asks.

"After Gin and the other dogs had established paradise, they would frequently travel across land to settle other quarrels. We secretly trained dogs to fill in for us in our absence. Tokimune was chosen to be Gin. The reason they kept soldiers out of Gajou was to keep it a secret." Smith says.

"Then where is the leader now?" Ken asks.

"That I don't know. But, there's one thing I'm sure of. Gin's substitute was protecting Futago pass." Smith says.

"That's why he was acting like that to us on the cliff, that time!" Ken says.

"He didn't want us to die needlessly. That's why he didn't allow us to fight against Kaibutsu." Kagetora says.

"Weed! Your father is alive! Aren't you glad?" GB asks.

"I'm not! Tokimune died to protect me. At that time.. Tokimune was desperate to help me. Kaibutsu attacked and wounded him.. So it was my fault that Tokimune got caught by Kaibutsu.. And then.. Until the end, he kept telling me to go... Kaibutsu's appearance scared me so much. He was trying to protect me. I'm so sorry, Tokimune.." Weed says.

"A real dog! Tokimune is a real dog of Ohu!" Ken says.

"We're pathetic! We're all so pathetic!" Kagetora says.

"You lived your service as a substitute. This is heart-breaking, Tokimune.. until now you've taken so much. Why are we always a step behind Alexis?" Smith asks. Alexis then gently nuzzles Smith. After a little while everyone then buries Tokimune.

"Listen up! Tokimune and the others showed their true colors in battle. Everyone should learn from them." Smith says.

"Yes!" Everyone says.

"Wh..what's that?!" Smith asks feeling something strong nearby. Alexis growls getting the same feeling as Smith.

"What's wrong, Alexis, Smith?" Weed asks.

"We can feel it. An amazing aura.." Smith says.

"Could it be Kaibutsu?!" Ken asks.

"Up there!" Smith says pointing to five dogs up on a ledge.


	5. Jerome's Squad

"Kaibutsu's comrades?" Smith asks as Alexis stands close to the three pups growling at the new dogs.

"Wrong guess, old man. We're not your enemies?" One of the dogs says seeming to be the leader.

"We're here to bring him down. We won't be needing any help from you lot." The leader of the dogs says. Alexis growls lowly followed by a growl from Amber.

"What did you say?" Kagetora asks.

"You talk nonsense from that big mouth of yours. You bastards really like you think you can bring that monster down?" Ken asks.

"Monster? He's not a monster. He's a genetically experiment made that way by the humans." The lead dog says.

"Experiment?" Ken asks.

"By the humans?" Flicka asks.

"And it's our job to kill him. We've had special training for this. We're professional killers. We've been chasing him for the last four years. Exterminating him was the fate given to us." The lead dog says.

"Our lives are fated towards doing this. None of you can help us with what we have to do!" Another dog says.

"Do you bastards think it's alright to just enter someone else's territory like this?" Ken asks.

"Wait, Ken!" Alexis shouts.

"Then, what's the reason your all after Kaibutsu?" Smith asks as he and the lead dog exchange glares.

"It started four years ago. In a secret research laboratory, the five us were being trained to defend it, along with our other friends. My job was to guard and control the experimental animals unit, P4. It was there the tragedy happened.. this one had turned his fangs upon the humans. it was futile. In the fight, a single blow from him struck me and fractured my shoulder. Everybody risked their lives. But.. he killed the manger of the laboratory, and as of now is still missing.. Ever since, he's avoided fighting with us. I had fifteen subordinates, but now I just have four. Sorry to stir things up on your turf, but this is a problem that was started by my master, and it's our responsibility to fix it." The lead dog says.

"But we can't just sit here and watch! On top of having Paradise destroyed, our followers have been killed too!" Ken shouts.

"We need to pay him back for that!" Kagetora shouts.

"Heh. Do what you want." The lead dog says as he and his followers begin to run off.

"They're fast..!" Weed says as he and Flicka watch the dogs.

"What a speed!" Kagetora says.

"It looks like they weren't lying about that training they've had..." Ken says.

"There's no way we could keep up with that kind of speed!" GB says.

"Maybe not you dogs but I bet you and I could mom." Amber says as she looks at Alexis.

"Hold on a second Amber. Let's see what the others think first before we go running anywhere." Alexis says.

"I'm going! Because this is our Paradise, right?" Weed asks as he runs off.

"Wait for me Weed! I'm coming too!" Flicka shouts as she runs after he brother.

"Hey..!" GB shouts.

"Alright. Don't hesitate. Everyone, after Weed and Flicka!" Smith shouts as Mel is the first to run after the two young pups being soon followed by the others as they then catch up to the others dog enough to follow after them.

"What's wrong, Weed?" Amber asks as they see Weed has stopped up ahead.

"Did you loose them?" Kagetora asks as they come to a stop seeing a giant gorge and see the other dogs across it on the other side.

"They.. no way! They jumped from way over here!?" Ken asks in shock.

"I can't even see the bottom!" GB says scaredly.

"The Ohu fighters once crossed this exact cliff. The real soldiers did the exact same as they've done.." Smith says as everyone looks at him.

"Really?" Flicka asks.

"I recognize it as well. Only those who made it across were considered soldiers." Alexis says.

"Then our father crossed this too?" Weed asks.

"Yes. Both gin and Trixie." Smith says as Alexis nods.

"Are you lot going to jump?" A light brown dog asks.

"You can't do it." A darker dog says as he and the other dogs laugh before weed and Flicka begin to walk away from the cliff.

"Weed? Flicka? That's right, that's right.. you two know better. You shouldn't take any notice from that bunch of idiots!" GB says.

"Weed.. Flicka.." Mel says as Weed and Flicka walk past him and Amber.

"Wait! We can.. We can.." Weed says stopping the dogs from walking away as he and Flicka begin to run towards the cliff.

"Wait!?" Kagetora and Ken ask in union and shock.

"Stop you two!" GB shouts as weed and Flicka then run and jump high across the gorge making it across with a rough landing on the ground.

"They did it, they did it! That was great!" Mel shouts happily as he jumps up and down.

"Those two really are the leaders pups." Alexis says happily.

"They remind me so much of Gin and Trixie. They're just like them when they were their age." Smith says.

"I'm the son of Ben, of Ohu! Kagetora, I'm gonna do it!" Ken shouts.

"No doubt about that!" Kagetora says.

"You won't do it alone. If my mother and father could do it then so can I!" Amber says.

"You lot! Show them what an Ohu soul is made of! Do it!" Ken shouts looking at his followers.

"You'll all die! What the hell are you thinking!?" GB asks as Amber and the other dogs begin to run towards the cliff.

"Me too!" Mel shouts.

"What!? Mel. You really can't!" GB shouts.

"But I must go to help Weed and Flicka!" Mel shouts as he is running after the other dogs.

"Dammit... I shout at them but it does nothing.." GB shouts as he then runs and jumps with the other across the cliff and over to the other side as one of the other dogs of the strange group grabs Mel and helps him up as he barely makes it onto the other cliff.

"I can't remember the last time I've been so excited. How about you Smith?" Alexis asks as she and Smith look at each other.

"They really are great. It's been a long time since I've been this excited. We are both leaders and commanding officers of Ohu. We can't allow ourselves to fall behind." Smith says as he and Alexis begin to run towards the cliff.

"Smith?" Weed asks.

"And with Smith having only one front leg..!?" Ken shouts.

"It's suicide!" GB shouts.

"Mom! Dad! Don't please!" Amber shouts as Alexis and Smith then make a running jump going higher than any of the dogs but as soon as Alexis makes it she soon turns to see smith hanging onto the edge of the cliff.

"Old man!" Kagetora and Ken shout in union as they both run over and grab Smith by his ears and pull him up and onto the ground.

"Thank goodness." Alexis says as she and Amber run over to Smith nuzzling him.

"Are you alright?" Flicka asks.

"You lot may call us senile old fools, but we could never forgive ourselves if we let any of you lose this fight." Smith says as the leader of the other dogs begins to walk over.

"What? What? What are you gonna complain about now?" Ken asks.

"My name is Jerome. Kids, what's your names?" The lead dog asks.

"I'm Weed and this is my sister Flicka." Weed says.

"You shouldn't be calling either of them kids. They are the son and daughter of Trixie and Gin, the main leaders of Ohu." Alexis says.

"Gin and Trixie, the leaders of Ohu? We've heard of their names before." A light brown dog says.

"Is that so? Just as expected from the courage in those amazing jumps from those two." A darker dog says.

"Come." Jerome says as everyone follows him and his dogs.

"What's that huge rock?" GB asks as they begin to get closer to a giant rock.

"That's Gajou." Smith says as the dogs then stop in front of the rock.

"What was that?" Amber asks as they all then hear a growl.

"His voice." Jerome says.

"Thousands of dogs sacrificed themselves for this place. Just for that creature to take it over. This isn't good." Alexis thinks to herself as she hears Kaibutsu growling.

"Weed, I want you to help us. You will lure him out for us." Jerome says as he looks back at Weed.

"Lure him!?" Weed asks.

"A lure!?" GB asks.

"That's insane!" Amber shouts.

"Weed..!?" Mel asks.

"We don't need a lure!" Ken shouts.

"Yeah, don't forget we're here too!" Kagetora says.

"This is not a fight of numbers." Jerome says.

"What?" Kagetora, Ken, and one of their followers ask in union.

"The passageways inside Gajou are very narrow. We don't know where he'll attack us from, so a direct attack would lead us to throw our lives away needlessly. That's why Weed.. you'll provoke him from the inside and lure him out. Noss will navigate for you. Weed and Flicka both are small, quick, and clever. Both of them should easily be able to avoid his fangs but it isn't right to send in a female." Jerome says as a light blue dog steps forward.

"Even so they're both still just kids!" Amber shouts.

"Weed can't do something like this!" Ken shouts.

"I'll do it. Who'll be able to do it if I don't? I'm not about to allow my sister to do this and I'm in my prime. I'll lead Kaibutsu out of there." Weed says as everyone looks at him.

"Weed.." Smith says.

"We've planned this carefully. Due to constant experimenting, his skin is incredibly tough. Stronger than ours. But, he has a weak point. On his flank and chest, the area where there is no skin. We have to tear through the exposed arteries in this area. We can't defeat him in any other way. We'll ambush him from the exit. That's our only chance. I can't take more than five seconds. It's the only way. He's killed so many of ours humans and friends. We have to defeat him. It's our destiny to do so." Jerome says calmly.

"Even if you die, you say..?" Smith asks as Jerome and his followers start to get a red glow about them.

"Woah.. what a fighting spirit they have.." GB says as weed runs up to Jerome as the glow goes away.

"Leave it to me, Jerome. I'll definitely get Kaibutsu out of there." Weed says determinedly.

"I trust you." Jerome says.

"They really are a bunch of fools aren't they Smith?" Alexis asks.

"True but real fighters all the same." Smith says as Amber nods agreeing with her parents.

"We'll all be here waiting on standby if you need us Weed." Amber says as the group sits down.

"Jerome, what a way of life you all have." Smith says.

"Be careful." Flicka says.

"Let's go." Jerome says as he, Weed, and his followers get moving up the rocks.

"Weed!" Mel shouts.

"Son't die!" GB shouts as they stay back waiting as Noss and Weed go into a hole.

"What the!?" The group shout in union hearing a scream before seeing a body thrown out of the hole and seeing it is Noss.

"It's Noss! Noss got killed!" GB shouts scaredly.

"What a bunch of guys. Their friend just got killed, and they don't even quiver.." Kagetora says.

"I hope Weed's okay.." Ken says.

"He'll be okay. He has to be." Amber says.

"At this rate, Weed must be in danger..!" GB says as Alexis looks over seeing Flicka trembling.

"GB don't say such a thing! Regardless of what it is your scaring Flicka!" Alexis says angrily causing GB to immediately go quite.

"It'll be ok. Weed has been in tougher situations." Mel says as Flicka looks at him before she calms down some.

"Old man Smith?" Flicka asks as the group notice Smith is being quite.

"Old man?" Ken asks as Smith then begins to run up towards Jerome's group.

"Smith!" GB shouts.

"Old man!" Kagetora and Ken shout as they start to follow after him.

"Don't follow! You lot stay right there!" Smith says as he stops to talk with Jerome before going in the hole. After a while of waiting Alexis starts to move around nervously.

"Aunt Alexis what's wrong?" GB asks.

"Mom?" Amber asks.

"This isn't good. Both Weed and Smith should of been out of there by now. I'm going after them." Alexis says.

"We're coming too." Amber says as she stands up followed by Ken and Kagetora.

"No don't follow me. It's one thing for my own life to be at stake but not the rest of you. Stay put that's an order! Amber protect the rest of the group." Alexis says as she stops at the bottom of the rocks.

"Mom not you too!" Amber shouts worriedly.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I've been in a lot more dangerous situations." Alexis says as she runs up to Jerome's group.

"You are nuts. You can't go in there." A light brown dog says as Jerome gets in front of Alexis.

"Just try and stop me. Because if you don't get out of my way I'll personally show you what I'm capable of. My mate is in there and so is one of the kids we promised to protect. I'm going even if it means going through you now move it! I'm well aware of the prices at stake." Alexis says as Jerome moves aside allowing her to go into the hole before the group later hear a crashing sound and screaming.

"What the hell? What happened!?" Amber asks.

"Weed! Old man! Aunt Alexis!" GB shouts as the group go running to find Weed digging at the rubble.

*Timeskip*

"Dad.. mom.. why..?" Amber asks sadly as they are all looking at Alexis and Smith lying on the ground unresponsive.

"You did so well, both of you.. If you hadn't done it with your age and condition.. just maybe..." Ken says sadly.

"Smith.. Alexis.." Weed says as he and GB are crying.

"That they both had to go and do all this.. It's all my fault.. They both saved my life in a road accident a long time ago. Because of that... They strayed away and lost sight of Flicka and Weed's mother Trixie. It's entirely my fault! I should be the one laying there dead, not them!" GB says as he is crying.

"They were both real fighters. The spirit they had is completely unmatched by any of us. GB, you'll also become a real fighter. In order to become one, you have to face what happened to Alexis and Smith." Jerome says as Amber starts howling sadly.


	6. A Released Decision

"Don't cry, Ken.. Your tears wouldn't make them rest any easier.." Kagetora says sadly.

"What are you saying? Speak for yourself?" Ken says seeing Kagetora is crying as well.

"Mom? Mom! Dad!" Amber shouts as everyone looks to see Alexis and Smith slowly lifting their heads up.

"Your both okay! Jeez you scared us!" GB shouts happily.

"We're ok. Not in great condition but we'll live." Alexis says as she manages to sit up.

"How did you both survive?" Flicka asks.

"It was thanks to Alexis we're alive. She used the last of her energy and use her powers to make sure weed was out of the way to protect me and herself when the cave collapsed. It knocked us both unconscious but we survived. I have her to thank for that." Smith says.

"Don't ever worry me in such a way again!" Amber says as she nuzzles her parents before they then hears some rocks moving.

"Now what?" Weed asks.

"Mom you and dad get out of here and get to a safe place. Neither of you are in any condition to stay if this is what I think it is. Now go!" Amber shouts as Smith and Alexis reluctantly nod and leave before the group then see Kaibutsu emerging from the fallen rocks.

"N..No way!" Ken shouts seeing Kaibutsu.

"He's still alive!" Kagetora shouts.

"You're always helping those humans. I'll send you bastards straight down to hell!" Kaibutsu says as he looks at the group.

"No.. Why is he still alive?" GB asks.

"I guess he's stronger than anticipated." Amber says.

"Smith and Alexis.. They nearly died for this!" Weed says.

"This means they could of died for nothing!" Kagetora says.

"Is there nothing that won't kill him?!" Ken asks as Kaibutsu jumps down and roars scaring some of the dogs off.

"Jerome, why are you helping the humans? Why are you supporting the humans side of this? Jerome, why?!" Kaibutsu shouts as Weed and Flicka look back at Jerome.

"We dogs have walked this earth since ancient times. Humans and dogs have shared a mutual bond since then. For the last ten thousand years, this has been so.. While other animals became extinct and ceased to exist, we were able to come this far. That's why humans are the best partners we can have. And those best partners our, you have attacked and eaten. Why did you eat humans? You betrayed the trust of the humans. Why are you doing this? It's not acceptable!" Jerome says angrily.

"I was the one who was betrayed by them. My body was mangled by them. They mutated my appearance... You're the one who should of known that. Don't tell me you've forgotten it... The things you said to me, back then in the days when I was in P4... I've been an experimental animal for five years. I know what hell on earth tastes like. All the other dogs just ignored my screaming. You're the only one who ever encouraged me..These three years.. I managed to escape from being their experiment. The humans made me look something completely unlike a dog." Kaibutsu says.

"Yet, you should have stood up to the pain. Regardless of what your owner does to you, we have to put up with it. That's the duty we have as dogs." Jerome says as Kaibutsu chuckles.

"Do I look like a dog to you? After I killed all of your friends, one by one... Even after I killed other humans and dogs, and lost whoever I had, I still couldn't kill you, the one I owe a favor to... With a body like this, what kind of spirit could I ever even have left? But what does that matter anymore? I have the body and soul of a beast! Inside, I am someone who lives to kill and eat humans!" Kaibutsu shouts as he gets a crazy look in his eyes and laughs.

"What a guy..." GB says as the group stare at Kaibutsu.

"GB!" Weed shouts as GB runs at Kaibutsu only to get hit and knocked to the ground.

"GB!" Weed shouts as he begins to run at Kaibutsu.

"Help GB!" Ken shouts as the rest of the group but Jerome's begins to run at Kaibutsu following after Weed before jumping at Kaibutsu biting him.

"You lot of useless dogs want to see a real attack?" Kaibutsu asks as he throws Amber and the others off him.

"Follow me. Over here, P4!" Jerome shouts as he and his dogs begin to run around the rocks.

"Don't call me by that name!" Kaibutsu shouts as he chases after Jerome's group.

"What are they trying to do?" Amber asks seeing one of the dogs jump at Kaibutsu's weak point.

"Don't do it! You can't even scratch his body!" Weed shouts.

"Get away! He'll grab your head!" Kagetora shouts before Kaibutsu then grabs the dog by his head and begins trying to pull him off.

"Why are they just watching this?! Do you want to see your friend get killed you idiots!?" Amber shouts before Kaibutsu wounds himself in getting the dog off before another jumps and bites into the wound. Kagetora and Weed then run over and pull the almost dead dog away from Kaibutsu.

"Hey, hang in there!" Ken says seeing the dog.

"This won't do any good. He's wounded badly." Amber says seeing the dog coughing up blood.

"We're living up to what we're expected to do. I've hit my mark. I trust the rest to... you.." The tan dog says before he falls limp.

"What a bunch of guys..! They're so ready to just jump into their deaths!" Ken says before the group hear Kaibutsu growling and seeing him try to tear the other dog off.

"Stop! There's no point to just dying! Isn't it better to stay alive with your friends instead of dying needlessly?!" Weed shouts as he goes to run to stop the dog but is too late as the dog is then thrown into him dead.

"You lot bite like a bunch of little caterpillars. Don't think you can win... against me..." Kaibutsu says before he leans against the rocks.

"It's working!" Kagetora shouts before the last dog from Jerome jumps and bites into Kaibutsu's wound before then being killed and thrown at the ground as Jerome then begins running towards Kaibutsu.

"Are you ready, P4? This is where it all ends!" Jerome shouts before Kaibutsu then jumps over him and lands on the ground behind him.

"Bad luck, Jerome. Did you really think you could beat me?" Kaibutsu asks.

"Jerome! We'll stop his movement!" Weed shouts as he, Amber, Flicka, Kagetora, and Ken bite into Kaibutsu trying to halt his movements.

"Hurry! Now!" Amber shouts as Jerome then runs and bites into Kaibutsu's wound before Weed and Flicka jump off and land next to GB and Mel as the others except Jerome are thrown off.

"Jerome!" Weed shouts as he comes running over beside Ken.

"Wait, Weed! He won't pull him off. It'd pull his own heart out and he'd take his own life!" Amber says as Weed looks at her.

"He's not letting go." Kagetora says.

"Jerome intends to fight until death." Ken says as Kaibutsu begins rolling on the ground in attempt to get Jerome off him.

"You can.. you can do it, Jerome!" Weed says before the run over seeing Kaibutsu stop and grabbing hold of Jerome.

"Bastard! He's going to suffocate Jerome!" Kagetora shouts.

"He's biting down directly on his lungs!" Flicka shouts.

"What can we do! At this rate, Jerome's going to be killed!" Weed says.

"Jerome!" GB shouts as he and the others then run over and start biting into Kaibutsu before the group is thrown off as Kaibutsu picks Amber up by her neck.

"Amber!" GB shouts as the group try to help with no avail.

"Amber!" Weed shouts as amber is then drop to the ground thanks to Jerome biting harder into Kaibutsu.

"I'm alright Weed but if something isn't done Jerome might not be! But I know the heart of a fighter and Jerome definitely isn't going down without a fight." Amber says as she slowly gets up.

"What amazing bravery.." Weed says as he watches Jerome trying to pull Kaibutsu's heart out.

"What fury Jerome is feeling I know and understand." Amber says before Kaibutsu grabs hold of Jerome and begins pulling him off to show Jerome has instead a hold of his heart but vessels.

"Blood vessels!" Kagetora shouts seeing this.

"Is it hopeless?!" Ken shouts as Jerome lets go.

"I win, Jerome!" Kaibutsu shouts as he goes closer to the cliff with Jerome.

"No! He's gonna throw him down into the valley!" Ken shouts.

"Don't!" Weed shouts before Kaibutsu falls down the cliff with Jerome and tries to jump off but gets pulled by Amber.

"Don't be so hasty! He hasn't fallen yet!" Amber shouts seeing Kaibutsu has Jerome in his mouth while climbing back up the cliff.

"He's coming back up!" Ken shouts.

"When he gets back up, we have to push him back down, but then.." Kagetora says as weed comes over.

"We won't be able to save Jerome!" Weed shouts.

"Idiots! If you don't want me to kill Jerome, get back!" Kaibutsu shouts as the group step back allowing Kaibutsu to climb to the top of the cliff.

"What are you doing Kagetora?" Amber asks seeing Kagetora step forward.

"A peace of mind, Jerome. What your going through right now, I understand. You want to make sure someone gives it another try. To see Kaibutsu die with your own eyes is the only reason your still keeping them open. But this time, the one who pushes him down will be sacrificing their life. I'm willing to keep fighting this war! My uncle, Akatora.. He was one of the dogs who fought against that giant bear, Akakabuto. Just to fight was enough, but he ended up giving up his in order to blind him. He gave up his own life for it." Kagetora says.

"So what, you mutt?" Kaibutsu asks.

"In short, the dog I'm speaking of was a Kai-Ken. To take only an eye away from their enemy, they wouldn't even hesitate to die for that. Do you see what I'm saying, maneater?" Kagetora asks.

"Do you want to die a useless death?" Kaibutsu asks.

"The point is, I can die for friends who freed their soul and fought in the same way!" Kagetora shouts.

"Thank you..." Jerome says weakly before falling unconscious and thrown into the river down below.

"Bastard!" Kagetora shouts as he then bites into Kaibutsu.

"Your stupid little teeth can't hurt me. Are you really trying to kill me?" Kaibutsu asks as he climbs the rest of the way back onto the ground.

"Here I come! Even if I'm not a kai-dog!" Ken shouts as he runs over and bites into Kaibutsu.

"I may not be my mother but alike my siblings I was trained her my most of my life and I will fight with you!" Amber shouts as she follows after Ken and bites into Kaibutsu before Weed then runs over hitting Kaibutsu knocking the group off the cliff as the dogs cling to Kaibutsu.


	7. An Imminent Ambition

"We may not survive this but you most certainly wont!" Amber shouts as the group is falling with Kaibutsu before Weed turns Kaibutsu onto his back causing Ken, Kagetora, and Amber to let go.

"Weed!" Ken and Kagetora shouts as they and Amber let go seeing Weed is still hanging on.

"Weed, why?" Ken shouts seeing Weed is using the wind to keep Kaibutsu heading towards the sharp end of a log sticking up.

"Don't do it!" Amber shouts.

"You'll get killed!" Kagetora shouts as the three fall into the river later as both males are pulled out of the water and onto the land by amber.

"Thanks.. I can't believe we have to accept this much help from a female." Kagetora says.

"Watch that tone of yours. I may be a female but I'm just as strong a fighter and twice as stubborn." Amber says as she growls annoyed.

"We need to pull ourselves together regardless." Ken says as he gets up.

"I have a bit of energy left... but I still can't move my body.." Kagetora says weakly.

"Pull yourself together! Look at how weed was.." Ken says as the group look over at the dead body of Kaibutsu.

"When we were falling.. No doubt about it. Along with Kaibutsu, we would've all fallen onto that tree spike. We couldn't react. We weren't the ones who enforced that decision... Yeah. No doubt about it.. Weed is going to completely succeed the leader and Flicka will completely succeed Trixie." Kagetora says.

"Hey! Ken, Kagetora, Amber! Are you alright?! At last, it's over! What a dilemma that was.." A voice says revealing to be GB as he, Mel, and Flicka come running over.

"Yeah." Amber says as the group look at Kaibutsu.

"Smith and Alexis would be so proud if they can see this." GB says.

"We already can." A voice says revealing to be Smith and Alexis.

"Mom! Dad!" Amber shouts happily as she runs over and nuzzles her parents.

"Where are Weed and Jerome?" Alexis asks not seeing the two anywhere.

"They're not here..." Ken shouts as the group look around.

"No way! Did they go down?" Kagetora asks as the group run to the edge of the waterfall.

"You three only helped yourselves? Did you not even try to save Weed from being killed?" GB asks as Amber growls.

"Your one to talk! Where were you exactly when we fell off the cliff!?" Amber shouts causing GB to lower his head submissively.

"Easy everyone. We'll find them. They can't be far." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"GB, Mel. Let's look down stream. eEeryone else has it from here." Amber says looking down the stream of water.

"Right." Mel says as the two follow after Amber down the stream of water.

"There they are! We found them!" Amber shouts as she and Mel jump into the water swimming over to Jerome and Weed while everyone else comes running over.

"It's him!" Ken shouts.

"He really is alive!" Kagetora shouts as they jump into the water with GB and Flicka.

"They've all grown quite a bit haven't they Smith?" Alexis asks as she and Smith watch by the trees.

"Yes. They'll continue to grow in time." Smith says as he nods in agreement.

"Then maybe it's time we leave them Smith." Alexis says causing Smith to look at her.

"Are you sure? I mean it was hard for you to let our other pups leave. What about Amber? She is so close to you." Smith says with concern.

"I don't like it and I will miss her like the others but this isn't our time... not anymore... Its theirs." Alexis says seeing the group pull Jerome out of the water as gusts of wind pick up around them.

"What now?!" Smith shouts as he and Alexis run over to the others before seeing a helicopter floating above them.

"What a wind!" Ken shouts.

"What in the world are the humans doing?!" GB asks.

"Don't come here! This isn't a place you should come into! This is the paradise of the dogs! It belongs to the soldiers of Ohu! Humans can't do as they please here! I won't be returning to you! Here is where my friends have fallen! I'm sick of letting you guys use me! Ohu soldiers are real fighters! If you decide to come down here and face us, you'll get badly hurt! I don't want to have to do that! These fangs swear by it..!" Jerome shouts looking up at the helicopter.

"Jerome.." Flicka says as the helicopter than leaves.

*Timeskip*

"Noss, Robert, Rocca, Hoiler... rest peacefully." Jerome says as the group finish burying their fallen friends.

"Your deaths were not in vain. Until my sister and I meet our father, we will protect Futago pass!" Weed says.

"I know you all will do well." Alexis says as Amber looks at her.

"Mom? Why is it you sound like your leaving?" Amber asks.

"Because your mother and I are." Smith says as everyone looks at him and Alexis.

"What? But I thought.." Amber asks sadly.

"I know dear and it pains me to leave but I've seen you all grow so much within the time we have been traveling. Smith and I are not getting any younger and we're not what we used to be. As I told him this is no longer our time. It is yours and it's your time to become something great. We've trained you well Amber alongside your siblings. I know you'll be fine so protect and watch over Weed, Mel, and Flicka. Guide them and help them. I don't expect you to live up to me. I don't want you to. I want you to be who you are and remember where you come from. You all have a long journey ahead of you so watch each other's back and protect each other through every step. Amber, Jerome you two are the most powerful and most logical when it comes to being a leader so I want you to help the leaders pups. They will need it but you will all have each other so I know you'll all be ok." Alexis says.

"But where will you two go?" GB asks.

"We're going to try and find Kiara and Nessa. We heard they we're not far from here so we're going to join up with them and try to find the other Ohu soldiers if we can. We'll meet you all again one day but right now we have to leave." Smith says as he and Alexis leave while others watch them walk off.


	8. A New Rumbling

"Weed! It's an emergency!" GB shouts as Amber is following quickly behind him heading to Weed, Flicka, and Jerome.

"One of the leaders, Akame, has come here!" Amber shouts.

*Timeskip*

"We've found them uncle Akame!" Amber shouts as they are arriving where Ken, Kagetora, and Akame are.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Weed and this is my sister Flicka." Weed says kindly as Akame looks at him and Flicka shocked.

"Old man Akame, this is them." Kagetora says.

"You two are Gin's..." Akame says.

"Yes." Flicka says as Weed smiles.

"Old man." Ken says seeing Akame smiling before shedding tears.

"I may be an old guy.. But pups.. at last. There is something I have to tell you. The leader.. no, your father.. is in danger." Akame says.

*Timeskip*

"Weed, we should leave right now." Kagetora says.

"But.." Weed says as he looks at the ground.

"What is it? Do you want to abandon the leader!?" Ken shouts as Amber growls at him.

"Enough! Let the pup speak. I'm sure that he isn't abandoning his father but you all barking at him for an answer does not help." Amber growls.

"It's just, if we leave so soon.. who'll look after things here? Mel, how's Akame?" Weed asks as Mel and Flicka come out of the hole in the rocks.

"He's okay, he's just very tired. He went straight to sleep." Mel says.

"Yes he's very exhausted." Flicka says.

"I wouldn't doubt that. He's been running all this time.." Ken says as he looks at Mel.

"Weed, we'll leave Akame and some others to take care of this place." Jerome says as he looks at Weed.

"And me too." Mel says as he goes over to weed followed by Flicka.

"I'll stay too. I'm not much of a fighter and besides I've got people to keep me company while your gone." Flicka says.

"Flicka are you positive?" Amber asks as Flicka smiles and nods.

"Alright. Let's get going!" Kagetora shouts as he takes a step forward.

"Kagetora, don't be so hasty. Hougen could have a lot of followers on his side. It'd be best if some of us stayed here." Jerome says as everyone looks at him.

"That's true, but if we're to rescue the leader, we'll need a lot of soldiers helping us. We must gather. I'll go back and assemble the others. Wait for us." Ken says.

"Yes." Kagetora says as Ken runs off.

"Well, we should leave here now." Jerome says as he looks at Weed.

"Is it alright to just leave Akame like this?" Weed asks.

"He's in bad condition, and it'd be best if he stays behind to sleep and regain his strength again. If I know uncle Akame he'll refuse to stay behind if he knows what we're doing." Amber says.

"Amber is right. And in order to protect this place, we need Akame's strength. And so, you guy's are the ones who need to settle this fight. The second generation. If we're going to keep this place a paradise, we can't keep relying on the older guys. Agree with me?" Jerome asks as Weed nods in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go to the alps!" Weed says as those following him go after him before being later joined up by Ken, other dogs, and two of Amber's sisters Vixen and Roxanne.

*Timeskip*

"Wait up! Let me come with you!" A voice shouts revealing to be a orange dog running behind the group.

"Hello. I'm Weed. Who're you?" Weed says as the dog is running beside him before Amber slows down enough to run beside Weed.

"Yes who are you?" Amber asks.

"I'm Rocket. A while ago, I fought for the leader." The dog says as amber looks at him suspiciously hearing this.

"Is that so? Gin, the leader, is my father. I have a sister as well but we left her some friends. I'm pleased to meet you." Weed says kindly.

"Huh? The leader's..?" Rocket says as Amber continues looking at him causing him to look away from her.

*Timeskip*

"That old guy and his followers said they didn't want to fight!?" Kagetora shouts seeing they've lost many of their followers.

"Yeah. They thought Hougen's fighters were ten times more powerful than them. They're weak for thinking like that and running off." Ken says.

"Somebody must of said something bad to them." Jerome says.

"My thinking as well. I doubt they would of left thinking something like that on their own." Roxanne says.

"What did you say? If you say something like that again, I won't forgive you!" GB shouts as he is standing with Rocket getting the group's attention.

"What's going on here?" Amber asks as she goes over to the two with Jerome.

"He's saying there's no way we can win against Hougen!" GB says as he looks at Rocket.

"But.. doesn't he have ten times as many fighters than you do?" Rocket asks.

"Who did you hear that from?" Jerome asks.

"Uhh.. well... It was the old guy! He told me last night!" Rocket says.

"That old guy! I'll push those words back down his throat!" Kagetora shouts angrily.

"If he's going to be scared with just that, he wouldn't be able to face Hougen anyway.." Ken says as everyone then looks at Rocket.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to run, or are you going to help us?" Jerome asks as Rocket looks away.

"Well, I..." Rocket says.

"But.. we can't force anyone. It's something everyone needs to do at their own will." Weed says causing the group to look at him.

"Unfortunately the leader's kid is correct. We can't force others to follow us but we can continue to gather. He is much like the leader and is making a decent leader now in his father's place. My sister is correct. He is a young leader but has the makings of a good one all the same." Vixen says as the others look at her.

"Hey.. he's your leader? Are you serious!?" Rocket asks.

"Yes, Weed is our leader. Oh yea.. we haven't mention that to you yet.." GB says.

"Is there a problem with that?" Amber asks.

"N-No. There is no problem." Rocket says nervously before he looks at Weed.

*Timeskip*

"What is it Jerome?" Weed asks as the group stops running.

"Your our leader. In short, your in charge of paradise." Jerome says.

"So, let it be our job to get the food." Amber says.

"Jeez, stop it." Weed says.

"Alright let's get to it." Amber says as she runs off with some of the others behind her.

*Timeskip*

While running amber soon looks back to Weed seeing him checking on the older dogs before smiling.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Why do accept that kid as your leader? Why do you accept that kid as your leader? Even if that brat is the son of the leader, do you really think he'll exceed him?" Rocket asks as Jerome and Amber look at him.

"Of course. Even though Weed is still just a kid right now.. But, Weed has something inside of him.. Something that the rest of us are missing." Jerome says before speeding up his pace.

"We follow him because we want to see what that is." Amber says as she runs faster to run beside GB before the group stop hearing a scream seeing Rocket grabbed Weed and is running off with him now soon out of sight.

"Everyone after him!" Amber shouts as the group splits up trying to track Rocket's scent as they are coming in different directions.


	9. Beyond The Bond

"Here they are!" Amber shouts as she is followed by the others dogs as they spot Jerome, Weed, and Rocket with others dogs in the distance.

"Everyone!" Weed shouts as the others stand around him before facing Rocket and the two other dogs.

"Well done, you bastards!" Kagetora shouts.

"Kill him Jerome!" Ken shouts as Jerome has Rocket pinned on the ground.

"Stop it! Don't kill him!" Weed shouts as everyone looks at him.

"What are you saying?" GB asks.

"Yes Weed they tried to kill and kidnap you." Vixen says.

"Jerome, let him go." Weed says as Jerome looks at him before letting Rocket go and going over to Weed.

"You.." Rocket says as he looks at Weed.

"Go back to Hougen and tell him this. We don't want to fight a pointless fight. If he hands over my father, it's all over." Weed says.

"That's stupid...!" Rocket says as he stands up.

"If he won't do that, then we will fight you straight up front, fair and square. Everyone, let's go." Weed says as they get moving leaving Rocket and the two dogs.

*Timeskip*

"That's where my father is." Weed says as he looks out at the alps.

"We must hurry and save the leader! He'll be dead before we get there if we don't rush!" Kagetora shouts.

"You fool! He has ten times as many fighters as us! rushing straight in would be certain death!" Ken shouts.

"At the very least, we need half as many soldiers as they have." Amber says.

"Even then, it won't be a fair fight at all." Roxanne says.

"We need to increase our numbers." Jerome says.

"I've been thinking about that." A voice says revealing to be Rocket a little ways away.

"You! Why are you still talking?" GB asks as Vixen and Roxanne stand in front of Weed growling.

"You want more comrades, don't you? I can tell you how to get them if you listen to me." Rocket says as Amber snarls at him.

"Forget it. You've tricked us once and it won't happen again." Amber growls.

"Wait! What did you say?" Weed asks as he looks at Rocket.

"There's only one way you can defeat Hougen." Rocket says.

"One way?" Weed asks.

"Yes. We must cross over the alps at once." Rocket says.

"Cross over the alps?" Ken asks.

"Aren't you Hougen's subordinate? What's your intention?" Kagetora asks.

"I have left my brothers. From today, I wish to be apart of the Ohu force. I want to fight alongside all of you." Rocket says shocking the group.

"What!?" The group ask in union.

"Are you serious!? Do you honestly think we'll fall for that?" Amber growls.

"Amber is right don't be stupid." GB says.

"Hougen has a huge army. Even if we attacked him directly, we'd just lose. Their guards are adept, so an ambush won't work. But, on the other side of the alps, there are still a lot of dogs that won't obey Hougen. Those are who you must make your comrades." Rocket says.

"How do we know such guys even exist?" Kagetora asks.

"Why should we believe you?" GB asks.

"I know I deceived you all, and I don't expect you to trust me again so soon.. But this time, I'm not lying to you." Rocket says.

"Jerome, Amber, what do you think?" Weed asks.

"I say we leave him. We don't need dogs like him around." Amber says.

"Well, your the one who decides, Weed. But I can agree with Amber." Jerome says as Weed looks back over at Rocket.

"I don't think Rocket is lying to us. I believe him." Weed says shocking the others.

"Hey, wait!" GB says as everyone looks at Weed.

"From today, Rocket is one of our comrades. Is everyone alright with that?" Weed asks as everyone hesitantly nods.

"Thank you. You have all my trust." Rocket says as he lowers his head.

"If we're to save my father, we must find many dogs to join our pack. Let's go to the other side of the alps." Weed says.

"Ken, Kagetora.. you both come from Kofu, don't you? Are there any friends in Kofu you could gather?" Jerome asks as he looks at the two dogs.

"We do know a few around there." Ken says.

"We don't mind to go find them." Kagetora says.

"Vixen, Roxanne, and Amber don't you three have three other siblings? Having more wolf dogs such as yourselves would be of much help." Jerome says.

"Yes but last we heard they were with Kiara and Nessa. We don't know where they are." Roxanne says.

"Well weed would Kagetora and Ken be ok to leave?" Jerome asks as Weed looks at him and smiles.

"Yes! I'll leave it to both of you." Weed says.

"Alright. Wait for us, Weed." Kagetora says before he and Ken run off.

"Alright. We should go." Weed says.

"I'll lead you there." Rocket says as he starts walking.

"No you won't. I'll be the one who leads." Jerome says as everyone begins to walk after him.

"Vixen keep an eye on Rocket. I still don't completely trust him." Amber whispers as Vixen nods before they begin walking after the others.

*Timeskip*

"Put your head down and use your strength!" Jerome shouts as the group is trying to follow him through a heavy snowstorm.

"Damn.. why such a heavy snowstorm at a time like this.." GB says.

"There's no time to complaining so keep moving." Amber says as she nudges GB to move forward.

"Sometimes I forget what a spitfire you can be." GB says trying to mumble it.

"I heard that." Amber says as she growls slightly.

"Don't you think this is a bit suspicious?" GB asks.

"What? I can't hear you!" Weed shouts.

"Don't you think that bastard could have deceived us again..?" GB asks before he is sent flying back by the wind.

"GB!" Weed shouts seeing GB go over the edge.

"Oh no! Wait Weed! Get back here!" Amber shouts seeing Weed take off running before Rocket grabs him by his tail.

"Let me go, Rocket! GB is a close friend! I have to help him!" Weed shouts.

"Shit! Weed!" Rocket shouts as the wind causes him to let go of Weed sending weed flying over the edge.

"Wait! You bastard, you planned this from the beginning!" Jerome shouts angrily.

"I knew we shouldn't of let you run with us!" Amber growls viciously.

"You fool! Don't move an inch! If they're lucky, they should be hanging on somewhere.." Rocket says before he runs off heading over the edge. The others then begin to follow before arriving on a lower edge seeing GB and Weed are safe on the edge with Rocket on a branch below as he is about to fall.

"I won't let you go alone!" Jerome shouts as the group work together to catch Rocket as he fell off the branch.

"Jerome. Amber." Rocket says seeing Amber and Jerome smile that they caught him.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks.. until now, I've constantly been doubting your every move.." GB says as the group is now on safer ground with the snowstorm letting up.

"My apologies as well. My sisters and I have been closely watching you but we were wrong. I was wrong. I was taught all my life by my mother and her hardships to give others a chance regardless of background. I was a fool to have forgotten the lessons she taught us." Amber says.

"It's alright. I had to show you what my real intent was. I knew you didn't trust a word I said." Rocket says.

"Thank you, Rocket. If you hadn't done that, I'd be dead by now." Weed says kindly as rocket looks at him.

"I'm starting to understand things... by seeing you trying to help GB like that. I'll do everything I can to help you. i'll follow you through thick and thin, weed." rocket says as weed smiles.

"Well, we should keep going." Jerome says as he looks at Rocket.

"Go ahead, Jerome." Rocket says.

"What are you saying? You can lead the way, Rocket." Jerome says as Rocket looks at him happy.

"Let's go, everyone! Don't hesitate for a moment!" Rocket shouts as everyone begins to follow him.


	10. A Broken Oath

"This is so harsh.. We should wait here until the storm calms down.." Rocket says as the group is staying next to a wooden shed they found while waiting for the storm to die down.

"Rocket, those dogs that you were talking about.. The ones that still won't accept Hougen.. What kind of dogs are they?" Weed asks as Rocket looks at him.

"According to rumors.. the leader of them, Kyoushiro is a heartless one year old with over fifty followers." Rocket says.

"He's only one year old?" Amber asks.

"He's still just a kid!?" Weed asks shocked.

"Come to think of it, he reminds me a lot of another kid I know.." GB says as he, Jerome, and Amber look at Weed.

"Really?" Weed asks.

"Kyoushiro isn't the only youngster there. They're all dogs that haven't even grown up yet. Their way to settle things is with violence. Kyoushiro plunges forward without doubt. He's a terrible guy." Rocket says.

*Timeskip*

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Amber asks seeing Weed looking up listening causing the group to stop walking.

"I can hear someone's voice." Weed says as everyone looks at him.

"Your imagining it." GB says.

"But, I know I just heard someone.." Weed says as he runs off.

"Wait, Weed!" GB shouts as he and Amber run after Weed.

"Someone's coming!" Weed says as the three look down off the edge seeing two dogs walking on the lower ground.

*Timeskip*

"No way..! Then when he told me Gin had already left and was waiting for us.. He was lying to me!?" Reika shouts.

"If he didn't say that, we wouldn't of been able to get you away from there." Hiro says as he is panting.

"Then...then is my father the only one there?" Weed asks as Reika pins back her ears.

"Yes. I see. You're the leader's son, Weed? But where is your sister, Flicka?" Hiro asks.

"His sister is with friends of ours. She's well taken care of." Amber says.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't able to help your father.. John.. I've got Reika to a safe place.. wait for me.. I'm coming to help you.." Hiro says as he collapses on the ground from his wounds.

"All he keeps talking about is helping that guy, John." Rocket says as the group look at Hiro.

"But from what he just said, he's probably already.." GB says.

"Everyone, take care of his wounds. Then, keep him warm. His wounds seem like frostbites. They won't stop bleeding.. If we don't help him now, he's going to die." Jerome says as the group begins cleaning Hiro's wounds.

*Timeskip*

"John!" Hiro shouts as he wakes up.

"Hiro!" Reika shouts as Hiro tries standing up.

"You can't, in your condition! You'll just die!" Rocket says as Hiro collapses but is pawing at the ground in attempt to move.

"I don't give a shit about my own life! But John.. there's no way I can let John die!" Hiro shouts.

"This is bad.. Hey Weed, what do you.." GB says before he sees Weed nowhere in sight.

"Oh no not again! I swear you'd think he'd learn not to go off on his own by now." Amber says realizing Weed has gone off on his own.

"We have to go after him. His trail and footprints won't last forever in this snow." Jerome says as the group gets up.

"The rest of you stay here and guard Reika." Rocket says as he leaves with Amber, GB, and Jerome.

*Timeskip*

Upon arriving the group see John laying badly wounded on the ground with Weed and Hook with him and see that Hiro had followed them before he walks over to John.

"What about Reika?" John asks weakly.

"Reika is safe." Hiro says.

"Is that so? Bring Akame, Slexis, and Smith here. I need to tell them!" John says.

"Akame is right here. He is the only one but but Smith and Alexis's daughter Amber is here." Hiro says as he looks at GB and Amber.

"Me!?" GB whispers realizing he wants him to act as Akame for John.

"Akame.. Amber..? You take it from here. Give Gin the help he needs.. and his pups.. Make sure Weed and Flicka become strong." Jerome says weakly.

"It's alright. Right, you two?" Hiro asks.

"Of course." GB says.

"We'll make sure they become strong." Amber says.

"Akame and Amber have brought a thousand soldiers. We will completely throw down that bastard, Hougen." Hiro says as everyone looks at John.

"I'm glad to hear that. But don't take him lightly. He has Gin." John says.

"It's alright. All of the Ohu soldiers have already invaded their territory. Gin will have been rescued by now." Hiro says.

"As expected from Akame and one of Alexis and Smith's kids." John says.

"Soon we'll hear the signal. When that happens, the attack is over. Can you hear them, John? It's the signal that the boss has been captured. Just wait five minutes, just five minutes. They are capturing Hougen. We'll make him lay down in submission right in front of you." Hiro says as Rocket and another dog begin howling.

"Five minutes, you say? You damn fools. Like I can wait five minutes..." John says as he begins to slip away.

"John!" Weed shouts.

"You can't die!" Hook shouts.

"John, don't die! Don't forget our promise! You absolutely can't die!" Hiro shouts.

"This is bad.. I'm near my end.. I've always disliked waiting for anything. I don't have a choice. I must go to hell to bring down Akakabuto once again..." John says weakly before passing away.

"John!" Hiro shouts.

"Hougen!" Weed shouts as he goes to run but gets tackled and pinned by Amber.

"Amber let me up! I'll bring down Hougen! I'll bring down him and save my father!" Weed shouts as he is struggling to get away from the older female wolf.

"Weed that's enough! I understand your upset, but if you go you'll die needlessly. Nothing will amount from that!" Amber says.

"But!" Weed shouts.

"If you die, how would any of us be able to save your father? Hougen's evil would just spread even further!" GB shouts.

"We must gather more comrades, Weed! We don't have a choice!" Rocket says as Amber lets Weed up before he begins howling.


	11. The Justice of Two

"John. It's all my fault! All because of me, John got.." Reika says as she comes outside as the others are getting back and see Hiro carrying John's body before placing him on the ground as she goes over to him and begins crying.

"Don't say that, Reika! John sacrificed his own life to protect every one of us! Don't say anything like that!" Hiro says as Reika continues crying.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne asks seeing Hiro digging at the ground.

"Digging graves." Hiro says as Amber and her sisters join him on digging as others begin to help dig graves before the group later howls to mourn their fallen friends.

*Timeskip*

"Weed, what shall we do from here?" Jerome asks.

"We can't do anything about Hougen if we just keep standing here!" GB shouts as the group looks at Weed.

"Wait a moment. If we just rush straight into him, we'll all die." Hook says as he and GB begin to bicker.

"Let's go to Shiga." Weed says.

"Weed.." Jerome says as Weed looks at him.

"I believe in my father. I know he'll manage to survive until he's been able to meet my sister and I." Weed says.

"Just what I expected from the son of the Ohu leader. Well, we're not going to run away from this! We won't be satisfied until we've thrown Hougen down!" Rocket says as he looks at the others.

"We'll got Shiga and bring Kyoushiro and his comrades with us!" Weed shouts.

"Hook, was it? You can be the one to escort Reika to the northern alps." Hiro says as he explains to Hook what he wants him to do with a fang from John he found.

"Reika here is where we part." Weed says as he looks at Reika.

"Please let me go to Ohu. I want to deliver this last piece of John as well. If Hook doesn't mind..." Reika says as he looks at Hook.

"Don't worry about it. You're very welcome here." Hook says.

"Hook! Just because you're going off with a girl doesn't mean you can try anything with her!" GB shouts as he looks over at Hook.

"You know GB your with me quite a bit and I'm a girl, but yet you always seem eager to protect me and favor my company." Amber says as she gives GB a slight smile causing him to blush.

"Well I uh.. I just um... I just think your good company is all.." GB says nervously as he looks away.

"Really now? Doesn't seem that way to me but if that's how you feel. Don't worry Hook, we trust you. Just keep her safe." Amber says as Hook nods seeing she got GB to shut up quickly.

"Well then, Weed.. I'll be praying for you." Reika says as she looks at Weed.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!" Weed says as everyone begins to follow him leaving Hook and Reika.

*Timeskip*

"Stop it! I'm sorry!" A voice shouts as the group is running.

"Everyone! Wait up! That voice..!" Weed shouts as the group stops.

"That's not something you hear everyday.." GB says.

"It sounds like a puppy." Amber says getting angry hearing the pup's cries before running towards the sounds.

"Amber wait!" Weed shouts before group follow after her but the group and Amber stop seeing a dog come running at them. Another dog then comes running behind him before he then attacks the one before him sending him at the ground with a wound on the ear as the dog asks to be spared.

"There's no way I can let a guy like you live. I'll give you what you deserve!" The dog shouts before Weed tackles him away from the wounded dog.

"I don't know what's going on here, but don't you think this is going too far?" Weed asks.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Don't tell me you can't see what's going on here.. Even so, the odds are against you. When I get angry, I tend to not care about anything else that's in my way." The dog says as he looks around at the group.

"Well then, why don't you be at peace with us? The best way to settle a fight is by talking." Weed says.

"Kid, don't nose into someone else's business when you don't know what's going on. Seems like you need to learn what happens when you intrude. Watch." The dog says as he stands up and howls.

"What the..?" Roxanne asks before the group look around them to see they are now surrounded by younger dogs.

"Do they obey you? What the hell?" Weed asks as they look at the dogs around them.

"If you were from around here, you'd know who I am. My name is Kyoushiro the silver." The dog says as some of the group look at him.

"What!?" Rocket asks.

"That's him!?" GB shouts shocked before the other dogs begin to run toward them.

"What we do, Weed decides. Weed is our leader." Jerome says calmly.

"What the..? That brat is your leader?" Kyoushiro asks looking at Weed.

"Your just a brat, yourself!" GB shouts looking at Kyoushiro.

"Easy GB. He is still only a child. All of them are." Amber says going over to GB as he looks at her.

"I'm completely different to the rest of you. One year is all I've lived, but I can fight like a ten year old." Kyoushiro says.

"A ten year old?" Weed asks as the brown dog from before starts trying to sneak away.

"Don't let that old shit get away!" Kyoushiro shouts as the dog tries to run but gets tackled down by two dogs.

"Stop!" The dog shouts as the dogs begin attacking him.

"Alright! Punish him a little." Kyoushiro says.

"That's enough!" Weed shouts as he begins to run to help the dog before Kyoushiro stops him in his tracks before calling his dogs off before they kill the dog.

"They're all only one year old, but it's as though they've lived for five or six years. None of us ever felt the love of a parent. No then, I'll deal with you lot later. Kid, come over here. Don't be afraid. We have your father restrained." Kyoushiro says as he looks at a small brown puppy hiding before another dog.

"Teru, I'm sorry! Your father has been bad to you. Please.. help your father!" Teru's father shouts as Teru backs up more behind the the dog he is hiding behind.

"Shut up! Why now? You're only saying that because you're in trouble! This guy's father thought he'd been stealing his food from him, so he started beating him. That's why I went to the extent of cutting one of his ear's off. He did something a father shouldn't do. He did something an adult shouldn't do. Teru, well? Do you still think of him as your father?" Kyoushiro says as the pup hesitantly walks toward him with Amber watching him feeling sorry for the young dogs.

"No.. That guy.. That guy.. is not my father!" Teru shouts as he begins crying.

"Alright, he's decided. Hey!" Kyoushiro shouts as his dogs pick up the pup's father and throw him down into a river while ignoring Weed's shouts for them to stop.

"While I'm at it, I'll tell you guys as well. This is my territory, so none of you have any authority to be here. But if you bother my comrades, even a little, I won't forgive you. Got it?" Kyoushiro says before he and his followers take the young pup and leave.

"Weed, I should have seen this coming. I'm sorry." Rocket says as Weed shakes his head.

"What you got in mind Weed?" Amber asks.

*Timeskip*

"Seriously? This is getting old." Amber says as she and GB get up seeing Weed leave.

"He is going wherever Kyoushiro is. Let him go. Kyoushiro isn't a bad person. If you look past his harsh exterior, you can see his sense of justice. If we target his good side, he'll help us." Jerome says as he stops Amber and GB from following Weed.

"Well at least let me leave. I'm awake and I want to take a walk for a bit. I won't be long." Amber says as Jerome nods.

"Be careful of those other dogs." GB says as Amber walks to the door and looks back at him.

"I will." Amber says as she walks off.

*Timeskip*

As Amber is walking she soon notices Weed with Kyoushiro as his pack in a large opening before seeing the rest of the group in the woods and noticing two dogs not far away in the woods watching as well.


	12. Weed Awakens

While watching weed fighting Kyoushiro from in the wood line Amber soon looks over to see the two strange dogs are gone.

"Come on Weed." Amber says seeing the fight is momentarily stopped as Teru is removed from seeing it before the fight then continues.

"What the hell was that!?" Amber says hearing a scream before following after it soon catching the scent of the two dogs and deciding to follow it before spotting the two strange dogs holding Teru and Weed arriving with Kyoushiro and his group before Kyoushiro tries to attack but fails. Seeing this Amber then pins her ears back and runs at the two dogs full force making large vines shoot up out of the ground at the two dogs making them drop the pup away from them before Amber picks him up.

"Cowards! Who are you to attack a pup!?" Amber shouts angrily as she growls.

"Amber!" Weed shouts as Amber then jumps avoiding attacks from the dogs before then getting attacked from behind as she is pinned by her neck and wounded on her hind leg.

"Let me go you cowards!" Amber shouts in attempt to move before seeing one of the dogs pick up Teru.

"Send your followers away, or we'll kill them both." One of the dogs says before the one holding Amber bites into her side causing her to scream.

"All of you, get out!" Kyoushiro says as he looks at his followers.

"But, leader!" A dog says.

"Don't talk back. It's an order!" Kyoushiro says sternly as his followers leave.

"Who are you?" One of the dogs asks as Weed comes over to them looking at Amber and Teru before back at them.

"I'm not one of Kyoushiro's followers, and neither is the female wolf your holding." Weed says.

"Even if your not, get lost." One of the dogs says.

"No. I'm here because you have now wounded two of my own comrades." Weed says angrily.

"Kid, what are you talking about?" One of the dogs asks.

"I came here from the paradise in Ohu. I'm the leader of the Ohu soldiers, Weed!" Weed says as the two dogs release Amber and Teru allowing Amber to grab the pup and get a good distance away.

"That brat is the leader of the whole Ohu?" One of the dogs asks as he is laughing.

"Amber take Teru and get away from here!" Kyoushiro says shocking Amber at his actions before looking at Weed.

"But, Weed what about-" Amber is then cut off by Weed.

"Do as he says!" Weed shouts before Amber nods and runs with Teru up into the woods before seeing the rest of the group and joining them.

"You'll be safe with me Teru. Who even are those dogs?" Amber asks as she places Teru down at her front paws as he nods knowing she'll protect him.

"No doubt about it, they're those two brothers, the professional killers, Lector and Thunder! Two names I won't forget..." Jerome says as the two pairs of dogs begin to fight.

"Do you know those two Jerome?" Amber asks looking at Jerome.

"Yes. Those guys were trained at the same facilities as me. I'm a bit surprised they got you so quick with your skills and training but you were protecting a pup and that was your down fall. After leaving, they retired to a private place under a new boss, where they trained hard with their fangs. They became a homicidal breed that everyone feared. But I don't know the extent of their training.." Jerome says.

"It'll take everything that Kyoushiro and Weed have to survive and win this fight then. Let's hope our training Jerome has taken its toll with Weed and that Kyoushiro is really as talented as he says." Amber says giving a worried look to the fight below them in the opening.

"Hey!" A voice shouts revealing to be GB and Rocket as they come running over.

"Rocket, GB.. are your injuries alright?" Hiro asks.

"Yeah, somewhat." Rocket says.

"Amber your hurt!? And Teru your not capture anymore." GB says seeing Amber's leg.

"I'm ok thanks to her. She protected me but got hurt doing so." Teru says as Amber licks him before looking up at GB.

"I'll be fine. It's just a cut. I won't be able to run as fast, but just like my mother even wounded I'll fight twice as hard. It doesn't mean I don't have any fight left." Amber says as GB begins licking her wound getting blood causing her to quickly look away and blush slightly.

"Weed!" GB shouts seeing the fight as he stops licking the blood off Amber's leg.

"Wait!" Jerome says as GB looks at him.

"What are you saying? At this rate, Weed will be.." GB says worriedly.

"Watch closely. Just as Amber's motherly wolf instinct woke up in defense of Teru, Weed's bear hound instinct is beginning to awaken. The near miss from that guy's fangs woke it up from the bottom of Weed's soul." Hiro says as the group continue to watch.

"Now that his life is on the line, he's able to fight amazingly." Rocket says.

"But.." GB says.

"Do not worry GB. Weed is the son of Gin and Trixie. Both dogs who my mother and father faught bravely beside against the demon bear Akakabuto. If Weed is anything like his parents he won't fail. But in the end this is Kyoushiro and Weed's fight. We mustn't interfere. I have faith in them both that tonight it will be their fighting spirits that shine the brightest." Amber says.

"My sister is right. All we are able to do now is wait and see." Vixen says calmly.

"Is he really going to be okay?" GB asks as they see Weed and Kyoushiro are now struggling.

"It's just a little scratch. Don't worry about him." Rocket says.

"He did it!" GB shouts seeing Weed landed a hit on Thunder.

"Yes.. His training has paid off.." Rocket says.

"He still must stay alert.." Roxanne says.

"Weed and Flicka both have become so different since I met them.." GB says.

"Yes I see now who both have become most like. Weed looks more like a dog and acts just like his father and Flicka looks more wolf like her mother and acts much like her." Amber says as she nods agreeing with GB before Weed then manages to attack Thunder with a branch against his teeth.

"He's learning with every move." Hiro says before Teru's father manages to walk into Hiro trying to sneak away.

"Just where do you think your going?" Amber says.

"What kind of father just desserts his child?" Jerome asks as Teru stays behind Alexis's front right leg.

"He's no father of mine!" Teru shouts as his father looks at him.

"Shut up! I have my reasons!" Teru's father shouts.

"What? Kyoushiro is fight and Amber one of ours got wounded for the sake your child!" GB shouts angrily.

"They're fools. There's nothing I can do, I'm not strong like him or part wolf and have abilities like her! Even if it is for the sake of my son..!" Teru's father says scaredly as he sits down.

"Is that how you think a dog should be? Amber didn't do it because she is a beautiful wolf dog or has special abilities. Kyoushiro isn't even doing this because he is strong. They did it because it was the right thing to do." GB says angrily.

"As his father, you should be the one to set an example for this kid!" Rocket says angrily.

"I.. I can't!" Teru's father shouts as they hear a scream before they look and see Lector has Kyoushiro pinned by his throat and Thunder is keeping Weed away from him before hearing that Kyoushiro has no intention of stopping the fight to protect his comrades. The group then see Teru run over and get Lector to stop attacking Kyoushiro only to result in him getting attacked and pinned.

"Heartless mutt! I'll tear him to shreds!" Amber shouts as she begins to go forward only to get grabbed by her tail by GB and Vixen.

"That bastard! I'll..." Hiro says with intentions of following Amber's lead.

"Hold on! Don't do anything!" Jerome shouts as everyone looks at him.

"Why?" Amber growls.

"The instant you go out there, he'll use his fangs on that kid!" Jerome says.

"We can't just do nothing." Roxanne says worriedly.

"This is something the father has to deal with." Jerome says as GB and Vixen let go of Amber's tail.

"That's right. You're the only one those guys wouldn't expect to attack them!" GB says looking at Teru's father.

"But.. I can't do it!" Teru's father says scaredly.

"Show your pride as a father!" Jerome says.

"But..!" Teru's father shouts.

"If we could go, we would! But... But...!" Hiro shouts before they see Teru's father go down and tackle Lector off of Teru.


	13. An Honorable Promise

"He did it!" GB shouts seeing Teru's father trying to fight Lector and Thunder in attempt to protect Teru before he is then knocked to the ground as Lector begins to towards Weed and Teru as Kyoushiro is unable to move well as Teru's father then attacks again.

"But he needs help!" Amber shouts seeing Teru's father then badly wounded and on the ground before the group follow after her and run over.

"Who are you? We're Hougen's subordinates. Do you think you can interfere and get away with it?" Lector shouts.

"Don't be smart, you piece of shit! look at your opponents before talking big!" Hiro shouts as the group begin attacking Lector and Thunder before eventually knocking both onto the ground.

"Are you okay, Weed?" Jerome asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, Kyoushiro.." Weed says as he looks at Kyoushiro.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kyoushiro says as he stands up.

"What shall we do about these guys? We'll follow the leader's orders." Jerome says.

"This is Kyoushiro's territory. This isn't a place where rotten bastards like you can just enter as you wish. Get out. Get out!" Weed says as he tackles Thunder away from the group as Lector gets up and goes over to him.

"There both assassins, Weed. No good will come of letting them go!" GB says going over to Weed as he looks at him.

"But, they're completely out numbered by us. I'm not the type to finish off those trying to escape." Weed says.

"Jeez.. Our leader is way too soft." GB says as he walks back over to Amber.

"Teru, Teru..? Where are you? I'm sorry for everything.. Teru.. Teru.. Forgive me.." Teru's father says as he collapses on the ground.

"Why are you saying this, after all this time.." Teru says as he trembles looking at his father before turning away.

"What are you saying? He's your father, isn't he?" Jerome asks as he and Amber go over to Teru.

"That jerk is not my dad!" Teru shouts.

"Your daddy just wants his Teru to forgive him... before he dies.." Teru's father says weakly.

"Are you alright? Hang in there!" GB shouts.

"This isn't good. He's hurt very bad.." Roxanne says looking at Teru's father's wounds.

"You fool, Teru! Hurry up and take care of you father's wounds! He's your one and only father! The one and only in this world!" Weed shouts as he looks at Teru.

"But, I.. I.." Teru says as he is shaking.

"Not good. He won't be able to hold on much longer." Amber says seeing the wounds before Kyoushiro then picks Teru up and throws him over to his father.

"Kyoushiro! Dad, don't die! Dad! You can't die! See, it's Teru, do you understand? Daddy! Daddy.. Daddy! Dad, I don't want you to die!" Teru says as he begins crying seeing his father pass away before Kyoushiro's group comes running over as he then explains what happened.

"Well, let's going, leader. Starting today, your our leader." Kyoushiro says as everyone looks at him.

"Kyoushiro.." Weed says.

"Listen up! From now on today, I'm going to follow Weed! We're going to go and kill that idiot, Hougen! Are there any objections to that!" Kyoushiro shouts as his followers agree with him.

"You did it, Weed! You really moved Kyoushiro!" GB says.

"Thank you, Kyoushiro." Weed says as he goes over to Kyoushiro.

"There's something I want to tell you. These guys are still completely colorless. They can turn any color still.. But now it's not only my problem. You must take responsibility for the fate of these dogs. If for any reason you do anything to bend the truth, for these dogs, I'll kill you." Kyoushiro says.

"If that time comes, don't hold back." Weed says.

"Amber I wish to ask you something as well." Kyoushiro says as Amber looks at him.

"Me?" Amber asks as she goes over to beside Weed.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you were fighting to protect Teru. He will need the love of a mother something that I and my followers can't give him. We can raise him but a mother is something we do not have. I hope that you will continue to protect him and that you will help raise if. That you will help to give him the love he needs to grow and give love to any of these dogs if they would ask it." Kyoushiro says as Amber smiles.

"My pleasure Kyoushiro. That's what being a friend and pack mate is. Besides I may not yet be a mother or have a mate but for long as I breath, any pup that wishes to see me as such I will give everything to defend. Like my mother I have a soft spot for young ones." Amber says kindly.

"Good. Thank you for that." Kyoushiro says.

"Everyone, let's move." Weed says as the group begins to follow him.


	14. Eternal Pride

"Weed, what should we do? We could go to Kishu.. I have at least fifty friends there." Rocket says as they stop at a spot where they can look out on a lake.

"Kishu, huh?" Weed asks.

"Wait. Before we consider that, there's a clan that's on my mind." Kyoushiro says as the group looks at him.

"A clan?" Jerome asks.

"Yes. The ninja dogs of Koga." Kyoushiro says.

"Ninja dogs of Koga?" Weed asks.

"Weed! Jerome!" A voice shouts revealing to be Kagetora and Ken with their friends on a higher ledge before they jump down to the group.

"You only brought two comrades? Weren't you guys going to gather kai dogs?" GB asks.

"Quit yelping, GB. I had my dad and cousins go to Ohu. We need to increase the numbers we have there." Kagetora says as Jerome nods in agreement.

"However, this is amazing! You've gathered a lot by yourselves!" Ken says seeing the group has gotten larger.

"Oh yeah! Ken, Kagetora, let me introduce him. This is Kyoushiro, the one who offered his assistance to us." Weed says as he walks over to Kyoushiro.

"Kyoushiro the silver. It's an honor to assist you." Kyoushiro says kindly.

"Kyoushiro? Kyoushiro from Shiga!?" Kagetora says shocked looking at Kyoushiro.

"It seems we got a big shot to join us! I'm a soldier from Ohu. Ben's son, Ken." Ken says.

"I'm a kai dog. Kurotora's son, Kagetora. I'm gonna assume you already know Amber and her sisters Roxanne and Vixen but they're soldiers as well." Kagetora says.

"Three pups of Alexis and Smith. All their litter is wolf dogs. Strong ones at that." Ken says as Amber and her sisters growl slightly at the two males.

"If you two don't mind we can introduce ourselves but they already know us." Amber says irritably.

"Sorry, anyways Weed, these our my little brothers, Nobutora and Harutora." Kagetora says introducing the two dogs they brought back.

"I'm glad to meet you. My name is Weed. Best regards." Weed says kindly as Kyoushiro's group greet Ken and Kagetora.

"Weed.. along the way I was able to gather some information. It appears that Hougen of the southern alps has gathered over five hundred subordinates. Don't you think we should increase or numbers a little more?" Kagetora asks as Weed looks at him.

"Yeah, we we're just talking about that." Weed says in agreement.

"Then, we should stop by at Little brother's territory!" Ken says as the group look at him.

"Little brother? Who's that?" GB asks.

"The leader and his close comrades were searching for someone that would become the successor for the next generation in paradise. Little brother's name was Tesshin." Ken says.

"The successor to paradise?" Jerome asks.

"Hey.. it's rude to say that in front of Weed." Ken says.

"No, that was said before Weed was even born. By now, he's probably returned to the Koga village." Kagetora says.

"As Little brother trained, he acquired the amazing strength of the leader, John's fangs, and the speed of Akame." Ken says.

"He's the one in charge of the Koga ninja dogs that I mentioned earlier." Kyoushiro says as Weed looks at him.

"Tesshin of Koga? Alright, let's do it. Everyone, we're going to Koga!" Weed shouts.

*Timeskip*

"We're not alone." Amber says hearing something causing the others to stop.

"What is it?" Weed asks.

"Ninja dogs." Roxanne says.

"Yes it appears we're already in the Koga village." Jerome says.

"Let's follow them!" Weed shouts as they run after the dogs before coming to a stop at a cliff.

"What can I help you with, visitor? You wanted to speak with me?" A voice says revealing to be Tesshin as he stands at the top of the cliff.

*Timeskip*

"The leader? I see." Tesshin says as he looks at Weed.

"Please help us save the leader and take down that damn Hougen! We beg of you.. Please." Ken says.

"I'm sorry.. but I can't." Tesshin says.

"Little brother!" Ken and Kagetora shout in union.

"The truth is, the elder of the ninja dog clan is ill." Tesshin says as everyone looks at him.

"Tesshin, we'll take care of the elder!" A dog says as Tesshin looks at him.

"It's ok. You guys, don't interrupt. I'm sorry, Weed. Our elder gladly let my father and I go to Ohu once before. While we were gone, he protected the clan. I have to repay that favor. There's no way I can just leave this place open. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Tesshin says as he bows his head.

"Tesshin, there's no need for you to bow your head. To repay a favor is the right thing to do. Please take good care of the elder. I'm just glad I even met you. Well, then.." Weed says as he and his group leave off.


	15. The Assassin's Slithering Dagger

"That's it. It's over there, by those three pointed mountains. My hometown. There's a clan there that helped me a while back. They still don't follow Hougen and maintain there independence." Rocket says as the group is staring out at the mountains.

"I see.." Weed says.

"What should we do? Should we keep going?" Kagetora asks.

"Kagetora has a point. It'll take a night's journey to arrive." Amber says.

"Well, I'm getting tired after running all this time.. It's about time we have a rest..!" GB says as he yawns.

"Says the dog who has no problem running when food is the matter.." Amber says as GB immediately looks at her.

"Hey!" GB shouts as Amber smiles softly at him resulting in looks from her sisters before Weed yawns causing the others to laugh.

"It can't be helped, everyone's tired. Lets rest tonight." Jerome says as he looks back at everyone.

"Wait a moment, everyone! There's a strange rumbling in the mountains.." Rocket says as everyone goes quite looking at him.

"Rumbling in the mountains?" Jerome asks.

"But there's no wind." Roxanne says as some of the dogs mumble.

"Quite! What's that sound!? Wait here, I'm going to check it out." Rocket shouts before jumping down to lower ground.

"I'm coming as well. There's safety in numbers." Vixen says as she jumps down beside Rocket.

"We'll go too!" Weed shouts.

"Don't worry, this is my hometown! Leave it to me and Vixen. We'll be back by morning!" Rocket shouts as he runs off with Vixen.

*Timeskip*

"I'm worried Roxanne.. This isn't like Vixen or Rocket.." Amber says worriedly as they are running with the others in search of Rocket and Vixen.

"I am as well. Something must be wrong.." Roxanne says as they stop with the others seeing GB stop.

"This way! I can smell their scent." GB says before he begins to walk and stops seeing a river.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asks seeing GB looking at the river.

"It's no use, it's cut off.. they must of crossed the river.. Now what..?" GB asks as Weed and Amber come over.

"Hey hey, what's the matter, you lot?" A voice shouts revealing to be a grey and white dog across the river.

"Are you a local?" Roxanne asks seeing the dog.

"Yeah." The dog says as he nods.

"We got separated from some friends of ours.. Their names are Rocket and Vixen. Do you know them?" GB asks.

"Rocket? Yeah, he's a friend of the past. I saw him yesterday with a female dark blue and grey wolf dog.." The dog says.

"Really? Then, where are they now?" Kagetora asks.

"They got injured in the mountains. They're resting in our territory." The dog says.

"Injured? Are they okay?" Weed asks.

"It's no big deal. Follow me, I'll lead you to them." The dog says as Weed and the others cross the river.

*Timeskip*

"Hey, wait up!" Weed shouts as the dog runs up ahead before they hear a howl before they arrive near a cliff not seeing the dog.

"Where'd he go?" Amber asks.

"Wait! Something smells bad.. I smell iron!" Jerome says as he smells the air.

"I see humans! They're pointing guns down at us!" Amber shouts seeing the humans above.

"This isn't good.. everyone hide!" Weed shouts as everyone quickly hides and hunkers down behind some trees at the humans shoot at them before everyone then follows after Jerome over a cliff.

"Hey wait, where's Weed and Kyoushiro?" Amber says noticing both are not in sight before going back up the cliff.

"Amber wait! You'll get killed." GB shouts as Amber looks down at him.

"I made a promise to protect both of those two I won't go back on it!" Amber says as she runs off with Jerome quickly behind her. Jerome and Amber quickly arrive grabbing hold of the guns as two of the humans were about to shoot Kyoushiro and Weed before pulling the guns away and growling.

"Jerome! Amber!" Weed shouts.

"Don't just stand there!" Amber shouts.

"Get out of here! Even dogs like us only have only one life!" Jerome says as a human points a gun at him before Amber fires a jet of water from her mouth knocking the gun away from the human.

"Demon wolf! Shoot them!" A human shouts.

"Jerome! Amber!" Weed shouts.

"Weed get them out of here right now!" Amber shouts.

"But!" Weed shouts.

"Go damn it! We'll be fine!" Amber shouts as she follows Jerome up the mountain trying to keep the humans attention away from weed and the others.

*Timeskip*

"They're still chasing us! Persistent bastards!" Amber shouts hearing the humans shoot behind her and Jerome before hearing a car headed toward them and run up into the wood line.

"That guy must of had intention to lead us into those humans. You and Roxanne were correct to worry. Something is definitely wrong. What the hell?" Jerome says as a truck passes with the bodies of dogs in the back before he and Amber go down to the road.

"What now?" Amber asks as she looks at Jerome.

"We need to investigate this. Follow me." Jerome says as Amber follows after him.

*Timeskip*

"Sounds like they're after dogs because of the increase in numbers but something must have spurred them more than that." Amber says quietly before she and Jerome jump up into the back of a truck looking at the dead dogs before seeing a boss dog realizing a large breed must have killed him from the wounds.

"Amber they're going after more dogs. That's likely where Weed is. Come on." Jerome says seeing trucks leaving as they jump out of the truck they were in.

"Right." Amber says as she and Jerome begin to run after the trucks.

*Timeskip*

"Jerome look! Those mutts have Rocket and my sister!" Amber shouts as they arrive nearby seeing some dogs with Weed and the others as two of the strange dogs are holding Rocket and an unconscious Vixen.

"Get your sister. Let me get Rocket." Jerome says as the two then run down knocking the dogs away from Vixen and Rocket.

"Jerome! Amber!" Weed shouts seeing the two.

"Who in the world is that?" Amber asks seeing the lead dog of the pack.

"Thanks! His name is Kamakiri and he is one of Hougen's followers." Rocket says as he gets up with while Amber picks Vixen up onto her back.

"Let's go!" Jerome says as they get moving away from the other pack.

"What are you guys doing!?" Kamakiri shouts before Jerome goes back toward the dog and begins fighting with him as Hiro then attacks the dog.

"Everyone, listen! The humans will be here any second! If both groups don't get out of here, you'll all be shot!" Jerome shouts.

"What!?" Weed asks.

"He's right. We all need to leave quickly!" Amber shouts.

"Don't listen to that bullshit! They're bluffing!" Kamakiri shouts before three dogs begin to help him attack Hiro causing Weed to then attack Kamakiri making him let go of Hiro. The group then stop upon hearing shots being fired in the distance causing the enemy pack to flee realizing the groups are being shot at.

"We too! Let's go!" Jerome shouts as he looks at Weed.

"Everyone, get the kids!" Weed shouts as everyone begins to hide before Jerome then pushes Weed out of the way of a shot causing him to get shot in the leg.

"Jerome!" Weed shouts seeing Jerome on the ground.

"Ken! Kagetora! Take Weed!" Jerome shouts as Ken and Kagetora manage to get Weed hidden behind the rocks as he is fighting them before they see Jerome manage to go over a cliff into the river below to avoid being shot at.

"Jerome!" Weed shouts.


	16. The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga

"He was here alright but he is wounded bad from the looks of the blood." Amber says sniffing the ground while Roxanne is tending to Vixen's wounds nearby.

"Was he taken away?" Kyoushiro asks.

"There's no scent of any humans here.." Hiro says as he sniffs the ground.

"Then.. who did it?" Weed asks.

"Hey! Over here! The blood-trail goes on even further! It's going towards the mountains!" GB shouts as everyone looks at him.

"Vixen won't be able to do much with her wounds. She's awake but she still needs to rest for a bit." Roxanne says as she comes over.

"It's okay Roxanne. You stay with her and catch up to us when you can. We'll go get Jerome. If you aren't with us then we'll come find you later." Weed says as Roxanne nods.

"Two of my dogs will stay here with the two of you. Stay safe until we meet again." Kyoushiro says before the group get going leaving.

"Rocket I wanted to thank you." Amber says as she slows down to run beside Rocket as he looks at her.

"Thank me?" Rocket asks.

"Yes my sister told me it was you that protected her so they wouldn't kill her. Thank you for that." Amber says kindly.

"It should be me thanking her. I'm grateful to be in her company whenever she is around. If it wasn't for her I would of been killed. She saved my life but got severely injured in doing so and so I did everything I could to do the same for her. I'm just glad she is alright." Rocket says as Amber smiles at him.

"Don't worry. Roxanne is the best of our litter who learned about healing from mom and dad. She's in good paws." Amber says.

*Timeskip*

"GB.. are you sure that Jerome was here?" Kagetora asks as the group is following GB through some hot springs as he is sniffing the ground.

"Have some faith in my nose!" GB says as Kyoushiro smells the air before gagging at the odor.

"What the hell is that rotten smell!?" Kyoushiro asks in disgust to the smell.

"It's an odd smell.. Who's that? There's someone on the other side of the rocks." Hiro says.

"What?" Kagetora asks as the group look over at the rocks before the group realize there's dogs around them up on the rocks.

"Who's there? What's your intention!?" A voice shouts before Kyoushiro chases after the dog in the steam causing the others to follow after the other dogs ignoring Weed telling them to wait. upon running into the steam the group then fall before falling into some water.

"Are you alright, Weed?" GB asks as Weed lifts his head out of the water.

"GB! What is this?" Weed asks.

"This is a hot spring." Hiro says as everyone looks at him.

"Shit, were those guys trying to trick us?" Ken asks before they hear a laugh.

"To fall for a simple trick like that.. your just too clumsy. And you lot think you can just win against Hougen?" A voice says as the group see the figures of dogs in the steam on the rocks.

"What did you say? Who the hell are you guys!?" Kyoushiro asks angrily.

"Don't get too excited, Kyoushiro. They're friends." A voice says revealing to be Jerome in the water.

"Jerome!" Weed says as he and GB go over to him finding out the dogs led him there before the steam clears revealing to be Tesshin as the lead dog.

"Tesshin, why are you here?" Weed asks.

"Weed, I met up with your father in the southern alps. I planned to rescue the leader that we're all concerned about, but it didn't work. I'm sorry. I'm unworthy." Tesshin says as he lowers his head.

"No, please raise your head!" Weed shouts.

"No.. I'm ashamed of my lack of power.. I'm truly sorry. I have some words that need to be relayed onto you. I want you to listen. I'll repeat the leader's message word for word. Weed, my life will probably not last until springtime. But, the problem at hand is not my own life. If Hougen takes over this world, it'll most probably return to a world that's based on survival of the fittest. We need to create a place where the righteous ones can live happily, even if they don't have the power to do so. Weed, you're going to take down Hougen, and rebuild paradise. Use your life for this one dog race. If you win this through with justice, and your own fair intentions, that ideal paradise will surely become a reality. Weed, forgive me that I'll be parting this world before the rest of you, but don't forget that I'll always be with you. The friends that have gone before you as well, and your mother, Trixie, too. Everyone is watching over you from the heavens. Do you best, Weed. You can't lose, Weed. Leader, I have delivered the message." Tesshin says as Amber and some of the others cry hearing the message.

"Weed, let's go right now!" Ken shouts as he goes over to Weed.

"Yeah! If we hurry, we can still make it!" GB shouts.

"We can just avoid Kamakiri and Vixen will be alright until we're back. Let's hurry up and rescue the leader!" Kyoushiro says as everyone gets out of the water but Weed and Jerome.

"Enough, everyone! Let the child get a word in. We all feel the same way but the action is Weed's call. Let him speak." Amber says as everyone quiets down before looking at Weed.

"We can't. We can't forcefully make wounded soldiers fight or leave them behind to fight. My father's wish wasn't like that. My father's one hope is for peace.. The peace that all of us are wishing for." Weed says.

"Are you going to let your father die without trying!?" Kyoushiro shouts as Weed looks at him.

"Calm down, everyone. Like his father, Weed has his reasons. It's alright Weed, go on." Amber says as everyone looks at her before looking back at Weed.

"It's peace for everyone! My father's life compared to everyone's lives. Anyone should know which is worth more!" Weed says as Jerome goes over to him.

"Weed, it doesn't bother me. For my friends, I'm always ready." Jerome says.

"As am I." A voice says revealing to be Vixen as she is walking over with Roxanne and the two others that stayed with them.

"Vixen!" Amber says quickly going over to her sister with Rocket seeing she is still having some problems walking. Amber then hears the others barking at Weed to give them the okay to go before seeing him turn away from them.

"That's it, everyone leave the pup alone! If you don't you'll be dealing with me! His answer has been made loud and clear!" Amber shouts as the others look at her.

"But..!" Kagetora says causing Amber to growl viciously at him making him immediately go quite. Amber then growls slightly at the dogs before jumping in the water and going over to Weed sitting beside him as she gently nuzzles him.

"It's alright, Weed. They won't bother it anymore. Please raise your head. They understand now." Amber says as Weed raises his head out of the water remaining silent.

"This is the ninja-dog's secret health resort. Any wound will heal within three days here. Anybody who's injured should rest here." Tesshin says.

"So Jerome and Vixen's wounds will heal in three days?" GB asks.

"They'll be fine. However, we have to get the bullet out of Jerome's leg. If we don't, the wound will get infected, and eventually he'll be completely unable to walk." Tesshin says as he looks at Jerome.

"Alright. Your leader will state when we'll depart. We'll leave here in three days." Weed says as the others jump into the water splashing Amber as she quickly gets out to avoid getting splashed again.

"What's the matter Amber? Don't like the water?" Ken asks seeing Amber shake off the water before helping her sisters into the water.

"I like the water and the warmth but I don't enjoy getting a free bath by you lot splashing me." Amber says causing some of the males to laugh at her before GB gets out going over to here.

"Leave the lady alone Now. Besides we shouldn't ever laugh at a female." GB says.

"Huh. Is that so?" Amber asks as she smirks slightly before pushing GB into the water.

"Hey!" GB shouts as Amber laughs before he grabs her paw pulling her in causing her to growl slightly before splashing water at him.

*Timeskip*

"Hey uh Amber I wanted to speak with you." GB says as Amber looks up at him from her spot under a tree.

"Yes GB?" Amber asks curiously.

"Well I was um.. It's just.. Look I really care for you.. I was worried when you left with Jerome and it made me worry I might never see you again.. I wanted you to know how I felt just in case." GB says.

"GB what are you saying?" Amber asks giving him a curious look.

"I want you to be my mate.. If you want.. I understand I can be a coward but I would do everything to make sure your happy.. If you'll let me." GB says nervously as he lowers his head.

"I'd love to GB. I honestly kind of figured out you felt this way for a while now but I just didn't think you would work up the nerve to say anything. I thought I would have to bring it up honestly." Amber says getting up before she gently nuzzles GB.

"Well I'm glad I did." GB says as Amber smiles at him softly.

"Well it wasn't easy getting him over here. He wouldn't stop talking about you and it took forever getting him to go over and say something." A voice says revealing to be Rocket and Vixen.

"Your one to talk! You took as long as I did with Amber to tell Vixen you cared for her!" GB says as Amber and Vixen laugh slightly at the two bickering males.

"Hey where are they going?" Amber asks seeing the Kyoushiro, Ken, Kagetora, and Hiro in the distance before the group catches up to them and follows them to where they see Weed jumping at branches spinning on them before falling back to the ground.

"Weed, what's going on?" Ken asks as Weed tries again at the same branch before landing back on the ground.

"Close." Tesshin says.

"What are you doing?" GB asks.

"Ah, everyone.. I'm learning my father's technique from Tesshin. The one that took down Akakabuto." Weed says shocking the others except for Amber and Vixen having known already of the attack.

"Yeah, it's not an attack anyone can just learn. The sharpness of the leader's technique... Even with great effort, one may not get it perfected, just like i haven't. Mine is not a real battouga." Tesshin says as Weed looks at him.

"Weed, what you did just now, is that the technique?" GB asks as he looks at Weed.

"Yes." Weed says as he nods.

"Isn't that the same technique that you did when you first met Amber and me?" GB ask.

"But, I don't remember what I was doing. I was desperately frantic that time." Weed says.

"I see. You'll be able to do it. You have something I don't have. You'll definitely master how to use the leader's technique." Tesshin says as he goes over to Weed.

"Show me some techniques, too!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be training up too?" Kagetora asks.

"You're right. Tesshin, will you show them how to use their fangs properly? Amber could you and your sisters help? I remember you telling me a while back your mother taught you and your siblings how to have an iron like jaw grip making it near impossible to escape and your teeth are as sharp as knifes." Weed says.

"Of course Weed. Our pleasure." Amber says kindly.

"Yes. No problem." Tesshin says.

*Timeskip*

"Help! Everyone, come back please!" A voice shouts revealing to be Roxanne as she comes running over in a panic.

"What's wrong Roxanne?" Weed asks.

"There's a bunch of dog-eating bores at the springs." Roxanne says as everyone quickly heads back and sees the bores getting closer to Jerome as he is in the water.

"Hold it!" Weed shouts as the bores look at him.

"Weed!" Jerome says seeing Weed.

"What the hell is going on?" Weed asks.

"Kyoushiro! Amber! Jiro.. They just killed Jiro!" A dog says.

"What the hell! You damn pig!" Kyoushiro shouts angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" Amber growls as she and Kyoushiro get closer to the bores.

"Amber, Kyoushiro, don't be so hasty!" Weed shouts as Amber and Kyoushiro don't listen before jumping at the bores only to get pulled down into the water by Jerome.

"What is wrong with you, Jerome?" Amber asks.

"Look at them!" Jerome shouts seeing the bores coming at them before the three dive under the water to avoid them and rise up as Jerome pulls Kyoushiro along with Amber quickly following only to get cornered by the bores.

"Wait!" Weed shouts as he comes running over.

"What do you want, kid?" The bore asks before he heads towards Weed.

"Weed, no keep away!" Amber shouts before Weed then uses his father's attack to crush the skull of the bore killing it as he then falls into the water with Amber going over to him.

"Brother!" The two other bores shout seeing their brother die.

"If you two want to keep your lives, get out of here!" Tesshin shouts as the bores leave while Amber pulls Weed out of the water before the group run over seeing he is unconscious.

"He's conscious!" Ken shouts seeing Weed open his eyes.

"You showed it to me. The real battouga." Tesshin says as he looks down at Weed.

"Battouga..? So.. I did it?" Weed asks.

"Yes. You did it greatly against the dog-eating three." Tesshin says.

"Then, everyone is safe?" Weed asks.

"Yeah, that's right." Amber says.

"I see, good.." Weed says as he falls asleep.

"You did good as always, Weed. You've earned some rest." Amber says.

"The battouga uses incomparable amounts of psychical strength and concentration. He's probably over gone his limit." Tesshin says.

"If you all don't mind, we should let him get some sleep.." GB says.

*Timeskip*

"The wounds really did heal in three days." Kagetora says seeing Jerome is walking and Vixen is walking well again.

"Yeah, we can walk." Jerome says.

"When did you take the bullet out?" GB asks.

"During the night, Tesshin did it for me?" Jerome says.

"Everyone ready?" Weed asks.

"Yeah!" Ken shouts.

"I'm ready anytime!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Let's go to the alps and rescue the leader!" Kagetora shouts.

"Yeah, Weed. Give the order to depart. It's your duty!" Jerome says as Weed nods.

"Everyone, let's go!" Weed shouts as everyone gets moving.


	17. Farewell

"Weed, what do you plan to do?" Jerome asks while the older dogs are away from the younger dogs as they're playing.

"We've gathered a bunch of kids who aren't even a year old.." GB says as Amber goes over to him.

"Weed isn't much older than they are GB. But Weed is bigger than the young ones and has more experience with fighting. It wouldn't be right asking them to fight." Amber says.

"We'll leave them behind." Weed says as he looks back at GB.

"What?" GB asks.

"Amber is right. It's not right to snatch their futures away from them. I don't want to involve them without a reason." Weed says as they listen to Kyoushiro as he tries to tell the young ones they are not coming as they argue with him.

"That idiot.. He shouldn't of said it that way." Rocket says as Teru comes running over to Weed.

"Please, leader! Please take us with you!" Teru shouts.

"Hey, that's enough!" Kyoushiro says as he grabs Teru by his neck and forces him down.

"Please, don't leave me here! Without fail, my death will be a heroic one!" Teru shouts.

"What?" Kyoushiro asks as he lets go of Teru while the other pups come running over asking to be taken along.

"We won't get in anyone's way! We'll be of use to you all and die useful deaths!" Teru shouts.

"But your still only young ones. Do you really understand what your asking? A dog only has one life and it should not be taken lightly. If you die than that's it." Amber says as she goes over beside Weed.

"We understand Amber. Please take us with you!" Teru says.

"Thank you, everyone. I will never forget your intentions. But, don't misunderstand this. To die is not something remarkable. To live is much more remarkable than dying. Living is more difficult. It takes courage to do it. You guys are the ones that will succeed our dying wish. If by any chance, something were to happen to us.. When that time comes, then it'd be your turn. Don't exterminate the strong justice that you all hold. After us, you guys will rise in replacement. Until we exterminate those scoundrels, I won't allow you to die. Do you understand?" Weed asks.

"Yes!" The pups shout in union.

*Timeskip*

"Weed, I'll be the one to take care of the pups." The elder of the ninja dogs says as the group have brought the pups to them for care.

"Thank you very much. Thank you very much for all your help too, Tesshin. We'll be on our way." Weed says as he looks at Tesshin.

"Wait a second.. Are you planning on leaving me here too, leader?" Tesshin asks.

"You just said leader, didn't you? Then, what does that mean..?" GB asks as he steps forward.

"That's right. You're just like the leader when he was young. Not just how you look, but your feelings too. After watching you, I came to a realization. What your father was doing, and who he was risking his own life for. It was for all of us, all of us dogs." Tesshin says as the other ninja dogs come out of their hiding spots.

"Tesshin." Weed says.

"There's only one answer.. That justice will prevail. We're all the same. From now on, the ninja dogs. More than twenty of us, will team up with the Ohu army." Tesshin says.

"Woah!" Ken says seeing the dogs.

"There's over a hundred of us now!" Kagetora says.

"Thank you, Tesshin!" Weed says as he smiles.

"No need to thank me, leader. Now, let's go!" Tesshin says.

"From this moment, the Ohu army will invade Hougen's base!" Weed shouts.

*Timeskip*

"This is strange. Last time I was here, there were over hundred followers closely guarding this place." Tesshin says as they arrive at Hougen's base.

"It could be a trap.." Jerome says.

"The leader was being held captive.. In that shed over there.. I'll go check it out." Tesshin says seeing the shed.

"Wait, Tesshin. I'll go too." Weed says as he followers after Tesshin leaving the others to watch from a distance.

"Shit! They've noticed!" Kyoushiro says seeing the few guards running around to inside the shed.

"Let's get down there!" Amber shouts as the group begin to run down to the shed before arriving seeing the guards run off and see Tesshin and Weed with Lector and Thunder lying on the ground.

"You guys again!?" Kagetora shouts as Amber and the others growl while Lector and Thunder get up.

"Please forgive us! Hougen forced us to do all this!" Thunder shouts scaredly.

"The leader..?" Amber asks as Tesshin shakes his head no.

"Where's my father?" Weed asks as the two brothers look at each other.

"They went to Ohu. Hougen took him.." Lector says.

"Shit.. I was too late.." Weed says before Lector and Thunder try to slip away while the others have their heads low only to get stopped by Rocket and Kyoushiro.

"Please spare our lives!" Thunder says.

"Quit joking with us! Scum like you are better off dead, for the sake of this world!" Kyoushiro shouts as the two brothers beg for their lives.

"Stop! That's enough. Just let them go." Weed says as everyone looks at him.

"What!? Just let them go!?" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Yeah." Weed says bluntly.

"Don't be stupid! Your joking, aren't you!?" Kyoushiro asks.

"I'm not joking! I'm serious. But in return for this, you must promise that you'll never fight for Hougen's clan ever again." Weed says as he looks at the two brothers.

"Of course." Lector says.

"Anything you say!" Thunder shouts.

"It's a promise." Weed says as Lector and Thunder begin to leave.

"Weed! Are you sure?" Rocket asks.

"Yeah." Weed says as Kyoushiro tries to go after the two dogs before getting stopped by Jerome.

"We have no more purpose to be here. Let's follow Hougen and go to Ohu!" Weed shouts as everyone follows after him.

*Timeskip*

"Did you hear that, everyone?" Weed asks as everyone stops seeing him turn back to look at them.

"Hear what?" Roxanne asks.

"A scream.. from the other side of the mountain." Weed says as some of the dogs mumble to themselves.

"Yeah, I did." Rocket says.

"Where's Jerome?" Weed asks not seeing Jerome.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him.." Tesshin says.

"You don't think that was him do you?" Roxanne asks worriedly.

"It can't be..!" Weed asks as he runs off with others following after him.

*Timeskip*

"I don't care! Just let him go. I won't forgive any selfish actions. Jerome!" A voice shouts revealing to be weed as the others arrive seeing Lector is dead and Jerome holding Thunder by his neck. Weed then runs over to attempt to stop Jerome but is unable to get over to the two dogs fast enough before Jerome kills Thunder.

"Forgive me, Weed. This is for our goal." Jerome says as he rises his head.

"You're saying that this is for our goal. Are you saying that killing is allowed if it's for our goal!?" Weed asks angrily.

"I've reacted out of necessity. Even with that said, there's no excuse for me to ignore your orders. Punish me as you will." Jerome says calmly.

"Don't take it lightly!" Weed shouts as he lunges at Jerome before pinning him by his throat.

"Weed!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Stop!" Tesshin shouts.

"Jerome!" Roxanne shouts as she begins to run over only for Amber to get in her way.

"Get out of my way Amber." Roxanne says growling.

"Roxanne please stay put. I understand Weed is angry but I don't think he'll kill Jerome. Please everyone just wait a moment. I don't like this either but this isn't our choice to decide what happens. Whether we like it or not." Amber says as Roxanne looks at her before looking down as Weed then throws Jerome at a tree.

"Listen to me, Jerome. You only have one life. If you don't know how important that is, I don't need you whatsoever! Get out of here. Get out of here now!" Weed shouts angrily.

"Weed!" GB shouts as the others run over to Weed.

"I understand, Weed." Jerome says as he gets up and begins to walk as the rest of the dogs run over and try to stop Jerome as he ignores them and continues to walk off.

"Weed, this is all your fault! All Jerome did was to try and protect you! Apologize to Jerome!" Kyoushiro shouts angrily as he looks back at Weed.

"Yes Weed call Jerome back!" Roxanne shouts angrily.

"Whatever the case may be, I don't want a friend that mercilessly takes others lives." Weed says as Jerome is now gone.

"Weed, your wrong!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Me? Everyone thinks that I'm the bad one here!?" Weed asks.

"Of course! This is war! What's wrong with killing your enemies!? You kill them to survive!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"You guys can kill others selfishly with no concern, just for you to survive?" Weed asks.

"Quit dreaming and look at the reality at stake! If we die, there is no paradise!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Stop it, Kyoushiro!" Ken shouts.

"Shut up! I'm going with Jerome! To think that our leader was this much of a coward... I can't stick around here anymore! You lot! We're going!" Kyoushiro says as his followers mumble to themselves.

"I'm going as well." Roxanne says as Vixen and Amber look at her.

"Roxanne!" Amber shouts.

"Sorry my sisters but I can not follow Weed like this. I can't risk my life just to be killed because he won't allow us to kill when it's necessary. Jerome was in the right not him. I will fight for Ohu but it won't be under Weed's leadership. I can not accept a leader that won't do what is necessary to protect their loved ones and home." Roxanne says as she goes up to beside Kyoushiro.

"Weed.." GB says as he looks at Weed.

"I don't care. If you want to go, then go. Even if I become alone in my fight, my opinions won't change." Weed says as Kyoushiro, his followers, and Roxanne leave.

"Tesshin.. am I too soft?" Weed asks.

"No. The leader would of said the same thing. Violence is not the key to true power. Kindness is the real power that has the ability to move others. Battles only start up more battles. Don't forget it, Weed. Everyone is here because of the heart you have. You think of everyone else before you think of yourself." Tesshin says as Weed looks at him.

"Exactly." Kagetora says.

"Yeah. They'll realize sooner or later." GB says.

"Yes kindness always wins over hate." Amber says.

"Yeah." Rocket says.

"Everyone.." Weed says.


	18. The Struggle In The Blizzard

"Weed!" A voice shouts revealing to be Flicka and Mel sliding down the snow on the hill.

"Mel! Flicka!" Weed says as the two come over.

"Weed, it's the enemy! Be careful!" Mel says.

"Yes we ran into some heading this way!" Flicka says before they see Kyoushiro, his group, and Roxanne come over.

"Kyoushiro.. Roxanne.." Weed says as GB, Ken, Kagetora, and Vixen run over to greet them as Roxanne looks at Amber only for her to look away angrily.

"Do you know them cousin Amber?" Flicka asks as she and Mel stay with Amber while Weed goes over to the others.

"Yes they are not an enemy but at the moment not part of the pack either. His name is Kyoushiro, the silver. They are friends. The female wolf with them is mine and Vixen's sister Roxanne." Amber says as Weed nods in agreement.

"Oh, I see! We thought they were enemies." Mel says.

"I assumed you two were spies as well." Kyoushiro says.

"Mel, why are you here?" Weed asks.

"Oh, yes! Weed! Gajou... Gajou has been taken over by them!" Mel says.

"What!?" Weed asks.

"No way!" Ken shouts.

"That can't be!" Vixen says.

"Flicka, where is Akame?" Kagetora asks.

"He's fine. He's with Ben, Kurotora, Smith, Alexis, and Kara at a safe place. We're here to relay a message from Akame that the battle will take place at Futago pass. On the way here, we saw Hougen's army. A badly hurt leader was with them and being publicly humiliated." Flicka says sadly.

"Our father." Weed says.

"We can't just sit here. Weed, let us hurry to Ohu!" Tesshin says as Weed looks at him.

"Yes. Everyone, let's go!" Weed says as he runs off with the others following him before he stops seeing Kyoushiro and Roxanne aren't following and goes over to them.

"Kyoushiro.. Roxanne.. Thanks for coming back. You'll be of great help." Weed says as he smiles.

"What the hell's wrong with you? We tried to betray you! Why are you thanking us!? Get mad at us! If you don't, I..." Kyoushiro says as Roxanne lowers her head.

"You fool! Don't you understand Weed's feelings!?" One of Kyoushiro's followers says as he argues with Kyoushiro.

"Kyoushiro! Let's go, Kyoushiro." Weed says as he headbutts Kyoushiro before the group getting running following after Weed.

"Sister I'm so sorry. Please can you stop being angry?" Roxanne asks as she runs beside Amber.

"Sorry Roxanne. But I can't forgive you just yet. You went against everything mom taught us by acting the way you did. I understand you care for Jerome no matter how much you try to hide it but you shouldn't of acted that way. I will forgive you eventually but not right now. I just don't agree with what you did." Amber says as she runs faster to be beside GB.

*Timeskip*

"Look. That's Futago pass. This is our paradise." Ken says as they arrive.

"That is, if Hougen didn't exist." Kyoushiro says.

"Weed, let's rest here a bit. Everyone's spirits are strong but their physical strength is close to their limit." Tesshin says as Weed looks back at him.

"Yeah. Everyone do that. I'm going to go ahead." Weed says.

"Hey hey, do you know what you're saying?" GB asks.

"Are you going to treat us like extra baggage!?" Kyoushiro asks.

"Yes Weed please think things through." Amber says.

"No. I just want to assure Akame as soon as possible. From here onward, it'll be enemy territory. Since we aren't going to fight right away, I only want a few escorts." Weed says.

"I see. Then I will go too. I am familiar with this space." Tesshin says.

"Then Kage and I will come too." Ken says as he and Kagetora step forward.

"No. Ken and Kagetora should stay here." Weed says.

"Then allow me to come. I don't accept myself anymore for my actions. I want to make up for that. I won't take no for an answer. Besides if mom and dad are with him I want to say hello for all my litter mates." Roxanne says as she comes forward.

"Alright then. Amber, Ken, Kagetora since you know this area, if something happens, I want you to lead everyone out of here." Weed says as everyone looks at him.

"If you say so.." Amber says.

"As runners and messengers, I need Rocket, GB, and Vixen to come with me. Also, Kyoushiro and Roxanne as bodyguards. Let's go!" Weed says as they leave off.

"Stay safe everyone.." Amber says as she watches Weed leave with his group.


	19. An Outcry To A Friend

"So.. are we nearly at the hideout?" GB asks as the group is walking now reunited again.

"Almost. Hougen wouldn't be able to find us there. It's safe." Tesshin says before Tesshin stops.

"Tesshin?" Weed asks only for Tesshin to shush him.

"An enemy?" GB asks as they see a dog jump down from a tree.

"Calm down. It's me." The dog says revealing to be Akame.

"Akame!" Tesshin shouts.

"I'm surprised that you have already come this far." Akame says as he walks closer.

"Look who's talking!" GB shouts.

"You can come out now!" Akame shouts as Hook, Cross, Reika, Ben, Alexis, Smith, Nessa, and Kiara come out from behind some bushes.

"Reika! Hook! Alexis! Smith!" Weed shouts as he and Ken run over while Smith and Alexis walk over to Amber, Vixen, and Roxanne.

"Mom! Dad!" Amber shouts happily as she nuzzles her parents followed in action by her sisters.

"Hello my darlings. I'm happy to see some of you gathered again." Alexis says happily.

"It is a good sight. Wish the whole litter was here though." Smith says as Alexis nods.

"You have done well dear helping with Weed and Flicka. It's clear how far they've come since we last met." Alexis says as she looks back at Weed and Flicka.

"Yes he has come far. Still has a way to go but I think he is going to make a great leader. I also believe Flicka will be just like her mother. I see Mel already makes her happy. I'm glad for that." Amber says as she looks at Weed and Flicka while Roxanne and Vixen nod in agreement.

"How is Nessa and Kiara doing? After what happened to John? They've already lost their mother Ivy as Kara lost her parents too." Vixen asks as she looks at the two sisters.

"They're ok. They're not happy about what happened to him but they're well prepared to fight twice as hard for their parents." Alexis says as Amber nods.

"So GB, Rocket I see you two have made mates out of my daughters." Smith says causing GB and Rocket both to freeze up and look at him.

"How did you know they became our mates?" GB asks nervously.

"Your scents are on our daughters and vice versa. Don't worry Smith and I won't hurt you long as you treat them right. We want grand pups but not quite yet until after this war is over." Alexis says.

"We won't do anything to them! We love them. Besides we already spoke about pups and decided it was best after the war. We want our pups to grow up without fear of that bastard Hougen." Rocket says causing Amber and Vixen to smile.

"Is something wrong?" Weed asks as everyone looks at Akame.

"That's..!" Weed says as the group go over to the edge of the cliff seeing Kamakiri's group walking on the lower ground.

"Shit.. did they find us!?" GB asks.

"Doesn't look like they've noticed us yet." Amber says.

"They can't have.. We didn't leave any footprints from the direction we came.." Tesshin says.

"They'll pass by if we stay quiet.." Hiro says.

"No.. if they come close enough, they'll find us by scent." Rocket says.

"Shall we? If we do, we have to kill them all." Kyoushiro says.

"No.. they have twice the many we do.. It would be unwise right now.." Roxanne says.

"Rocket, Nessa, come with me." Weed says as the two nod and get up with him.

"What's your plan?" GB asks.

"What are you going to do?" Flicka asks.

"Just leave it to me. Anyway, everyone hide so you're not found by them." Weed says.

"Be careful." Amber says as Weed, Nessa, and Rocket walk off.

*Timeskip*

"Everyone!" A voice shouts revealing to be Weed as he comes running over.

"Weed! Did it work?" GB asks.

"Where's Rocket and my sister?" Kiara asks not seeing Nessa or Rocket.

"No, they're very stubborn. So, I need help from all of you." Weed says.

"Our help?" Kyoushiro asks.

"Yeah. This is all or nothing. It's our only hope." Weed says as the group follows him to the top of a snow gorge as they see Rocket and Nessa come running over once Kamakiri and his group stop in the bottom of the gorge.

"Leave, while you still can! This is the fort of the Ohu army. We can easily take out your army of two or three hundred." Weed shouts as Kamakiri and his group think they are surrounded by the Ohu army.

"What!?" Kamakiri shouts.

"Your subordinates and even yourself must be tired from running all this time. You have no power to fight. I regret saying this, but.. by the leader's orders... we'll allow you to leave." Tesshin says.

"It would be a disgrace if I were to withdraw here and now! We're all going to die someday! And so, right here, right now, all of my dogs will prove that they're soldiers of honor!" Kamakiri shouts.

"Crap.. not good.." Vixen says.

"Don't be stupid, Kamakiri! If you're the leader, show some sympathy for your troops!" Amber shouts.

"Cut it bitch! This is my sympathy! Prepare yourselves!" Kamakiri shouts.

"Hold it there, youngster!" A voice shouts revealing to be a new group of dogs.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kamakiri shouts seeing the new group.

"Jeez. Youngsters these days don't know shit. Why do you follow a dumbass like Hougen?" The lead dog asks.

"Who is that?" Weed asks.

"Moss!" Amber, Ken, and Kagetora say in union realizing who the dog is as Moss laughs.

"We'll greet each other later. First off, we need to break their necks! What happened to all of your excitement, youngster?" Moss asks as Kamakiri is staying quiet.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! What are you doing there? We've come from the heart of Hokuriku to honor the Ohu army!" GB shouts in the back trying make their group sound larger as Amber, Ken, and Kagetora join in as others join in to help.

"What'll it be, Kamakiri?" Weed asks.

"You've done it, you little shit. Everyone, withdraw!" Kamakiri shouts as he and his group leave causing Kyoushiro to laugh.

"You did it, Weed! We've managed somehow." Akame says as he looks at Weed.

"You did amazing brother. Dad and mom would be proud." Flicka says happily.

"Flicka.." Weed says as he looks at her.

"Ken, Kagetora, Amber! You were great!" GB shouts happily.

"I can't let you be the only one to act cool." Ken says.

"Without our contributions, it probably wouldn't have worked!" Kagetora says as Amber nods.

"Thank you, thank you all." Weed says as he comes over.

"Piece of cake." Ken says.

"Weed, Flicka, let me introduce you to Moss. Come on." Akame says as Weed looks at him.

"Yes, I must give him my thanks." Weed says.

"Moss!" Tesshin shouts as the group then run over with Akame.

"Tesshin and Akame! It's been a while!" Moss says as he laughs.

"Moss, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Weed and this is my sister Flicka!" Weed says kindly as Moss looks at them.

"So you're Trixie and Gin's.. I'm surprised! Flicka looks just like your mother and Weed you look just like your father when they were young." Moss says.

"I'm Musashi. Weed, I hear you don't just look like Gin, but that you've acquired his heart, mind, and spirit too." A brown dog says.

"There was someone who informed us about the situation at Gajou. The reason we came from Shikoku is thanks to that one dog. And we were not the only ones who he informed. He informed a wolf and her pack about the problem as well. They are heading here with that dog as we speak." Moss says.

"Shikoku?" Kyoushiro asks.

"A wolf and her pack? It must be aunt Melody and her pack that was informed. I heard they formed a den close to Shikoku and were neutral to outsiders." Amber says.

"Could it have been Jerome?" Roxanne asks as Moss nods.

"Weed! It was Jerome! Jerome said he was going to Shikoku to gather more comrades for us!" Kyoushiro shouts excitedly.

"Jerome did?" Weed asks.

"Then, where is Jerome now?" Roxanne asks.

"He was with us up until just now.." Moss says.

"He left without saying anything to us. That wolf and her pack decided to go with him after hearing the situation to make sure he would be safe. If he didn't head here soon, she and her pack would." Musashi says.

"Let's go find him, Weed! Jerome is probably somewhere nearby!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Yes Weed let's find him please!" Roxanne shouts.

"Weed, are you going to just leave it like this!?" Kyoushiro asks.

"I.. Jerome! You're there, aren't you! Jerome! I.. I still can't forgive what you did..! But.. thanks to you, we're able to be here right now! Jerome.. Jerome! Jerome!" Weed shouts as everyone looks at him.


	20. A Fool's Disposition

"Help us! Please help us, everyone from the Ohu army! Our friend is drowning!" A dog shouts causing the group to stop and see a dog on the other side of the river.

"What? Where?" Weed asks.

"Hold on, Weed. You! You're part of Hougen's army, aren't you? What're you planning?" Kyoushiro asks as he looks at the dog.

"I'm ashamed, but I'm begging you! We can't help him alone. Please lend a hand! We broke away from Hougen's army a while ago. We knew that we couldn't follow him any longer! So, we're begging you!" The dog shouts.

"It must be the heavy dog they had. They won't lift him alone." Roxanne says as Alexis sighs.

"Amber follow me. Rest of you stay here. We'll help their comrade." Alexis says.

"No way. You can't go alone." GB says as he looks at Amber.

"No we'll come as well just to be safe." Weed says as they follow after the dog.

*Timeskip*

"It's Toube!" Weed shouts.

"Right then.. Amber you lift him out and I'll provide the footing." Alexis says as she paws the ground freezing underneath the dog and beside it as Amber jumps onto the ice grabbing the dog by his harness only for the dog to let go of the branch it was holding and pull Amber into the water with him due to his weight as they go down the river.

"Toube! Amber!" Weed shouts as he, Mel, and GB jump in after them.

*Timeskip*

"Are you alright sister?" Roxanne asks as she comes up to where Amber is sitting outside the tunnel while listening to the others inside.

"Yes I'm alright." Amber says seeing a small cut she got while in the water with Toube from some rocks before the others got them out.

"Can I ask you something?" Roxanne asks as Amber looks at her.

"What is it?" Amber asks.

"If I left but would eventually return.. Would you get mad?" Roxanne asks as Amber looks at her curious.

"Why would you want to leave?" Amber asks.

"It's Jerome.. please I want to find him.. You already know why and I can't stand not having told him.. Please I want to find him and I won't come back until he is with us once more.." Roxanne says as she pins her ears back.

"I'd be a fool to get mad.." Amber says as Roxanne looks at her.

"Really?" Roxanne asks.

"Yes. Dad and mom both went through something similar and then always told us to follow our hearts because of it. If this is what you want then I won't ask you otherwise. Just promise you'll be safe ok." Amber says as Roxanne smiles and nuzzles her.

"Thank you Amber. I promise I'll come back with Jerome soon." Roxanne says as she runs off before GB comes up seeing her leaving.

"Where is she going? Toube is awake as well.." GB says as he sits beside Amber licking the cut on her leg.

"She went to find a friend. She'll be back. I told her I understand and that I would explain to Weed in a while once things settle down a bit." Amber says.

"Alright.. How's your leg? Do you need anything?" GB asks.

"GB it's only a cut. I'm fine. Your worrying over a small cut.." Amber says with annoyance in her voice.

"Okay okay.. Well do you want to come down?" GB asks.

"No.. sounds like we won't be leaving for a bit. I just wanna rest away from the others for a bit.." Amber says as she lays down before GB then lays beside her.

*Timeskip*

"Everyone from Ohu.. thank you for taking care of us. We'll be going back home now." A dog says as he and another bow their heads to Weed and Flicka.

"You guys be careful." Weed says.

"Um.. there's something about Hougen. This is a rumor I heard in Shinshu, but I heard that he ate his friends, and he's even eaten humans." The dog says.

"What!?" Kyoushiro asks.

"That's horrible!" Kiara shouts.

"Is that story true?" Akame asks.

"Yeah. The brothers, Hougen and Genba, were abandoned by their owner. They were locked in a cabin with a group of their friends. To survive, they ate all of their friends, and even killed their owner, who eventually returned to them.." The dog says as everyone looks at him in shock.

"Hougen did that?" Rocket asks.

"There's nobody he can talk to about it anymore.. He's killed a human, and even his own brother that shares his blood.." Akame says.

"Well then, we're leaving." A grey dog says.

"Yeah, be careful." Weed says as the dogs leave.

"Are you sure about this? If they go back to Hougen, this location would be revealed.."Kyoushiro says as he looks at Weed.

"It's alright." Weed says as they watch the dogs leave.

*Timeskip*

"The injured get meat. The elders get fish." Weed says.

"Here mom, dad.." Amber says as she brings over two fish.

"But Amber your leg.. You shouldn't be hunting." Alexis says looking at the nearly healed cut on Amber's leg.

"I'm fine mom. Don't blame yourself.. I should of been more careful. Just eat please ok." Amber says as her parents eat.

"Toube have you seen my mate GB? He asked me if I wanted to hunt with him but I declined to hunt alone. He went off a bit ago by himself and I wanted to go with him if I got back early enough but don't know where he is to go after him." Amber says as she goes over to Toube.

"That dog was your mate? Could do better.." Toube says as he looks up at Amber.

"Watch it.. Your still a guest here.. Far as I'm concerned with your attitude you can leave but that's not my decision. My mate is wonderful I'm just worried about him is all. Males.. Why they always have to be so stubborn and hard headed." amber says.

"He just went to look for a snake, wolf. Calm down he shouldn't be gone for long." Toube says as Amber looks at him before looking out the tunnel as Weed realizes GB is not around as well.

"Knowing him, he's probably out carelessly looking for some food, don't you think?" Kagetora asks.

"He's probably digging a hole looking for a hibernating snake." Ken says as some of the males laugh.

*Timeskip*

"Damn that GB.. Where the hell could he be wandering around at this time of night?" Kagetora asks as he is with Amber, Ken, and Weed at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Oh I should of went with him when he asked the first time!" Amber says.

"Don't worry Amber. We'll find him." Weed says as Amber, Ken, and Kagetora follow after Weed.

*Timeskip*

"Weed, if we go any closer, we'll get too close to enemy territory. Let's go back." Kagetora says as they stop close to Futago pass.

"Even if it's him, he wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught by them." Ken says before they hear shouting and see down below GB and Sasuke fighting two of Hougen's followers.

"GB!" Weed says getting the attention of the dogs before they look at Amber is growling lowly.

"There he is. The fool." Kagetora says.

"Yes, he is." Ken says.

"No! Help me, everyone!" GB shouts.

"Who's there!" A dog shouts as Weed and the others jump down immediately attacking the two lone followers causing them to run off.

"Thanks!" GB says seeing the dogs run off.

"Idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?" Amber shouts as she growls slightly as GB.

"Sorry." GB says as he lays down closing his eyes.

"GB!" Weed shouts seeing this.

"He's alright.. The tension was just building up. He's just unconscious." Kagetora says as Amber lifts GB onto her back.

"Weed! You've become stronger since the last time I saw you! I can only imagine how much Flicka has grown too!" Sasuke says as he goes over to Weed.

"Sasuke!" Weed says seeing the dog.

"It looks like I was saved by you and GB once again! Thank you." Sasuke says as everyone looks at GB.

*Timeskip*

"Huh? Where is this?" GB asks as he wakes up.

"Quit dreaming GB. This is our fortress." Kagetora says.

"I'm glad your wounds aren't bad. Amber is even more happy your ok." Weed says.

"Amber carried you back. She wasn't happy with your stupidity but she was grateful your alright." Kagetora says.

"Not happy isn't the wording I'd use." Amber says as GB looks at her and laughs nervously.

"Weed! Flicka! I have some good news for you! I know where the leader is!" GB shouts.

"Really!?" Flicka asks as she comes over with Amber.

"Yeah, really. This GB here went on a life threatening mission, no doubt about it!" GB says as everyone looks at him.

"GB!" Weed says.

"You've done quite well." Hiro says.

"Now it'll be easier to formulate a plan." Rocket says.

"So that's why you came all the way to Gajou? As expected from Weed and Flicka's godparent! Though I guess since Amber is your mate that makes her their godmother!" Sasuke says as he nudges GB.

"What!?" Some of the males shout in union.

"You're their godfather!" Ken shouts.

"Sasuke, you dumbass!" GB says as he gently hits Sasuke as GB receives some praise and compliments from the others.

"Sasuke has been kind enough to join out team, Roxanne went out of her way to go find Jerome, and now we know where my father is.. Now I'm seeing the light for when we go to fight Hougen." Weed says.

"A friend, huh? It seems somehow, this eye was clouded." Toube says as he goes over to Weed.

"Toube." weed says.

"I've faught you once before. It's too late now to ask you to let me be your friend.. but, our goal is the same. To take down Hougen! Until then, what do you think about using my power?" Toube asks.

"Toube.. Of course." Weed says.

"Seems like you've finally become more honest about yourself! Aw, damn.. I still haven't eaten! Where's my share?" GB asks as he looks around after his stomach growls.

"Stupid, there's none left!" Kagetora says.

"No way! I worked so hard today!" GB shouts causing the others to laugh.


	21. The Õu Suicide Corps

"Hey Rocket what's going on?" Amber asks walking back to the group with Vixen seeing Rocket run toward them.

"Hougen has divided his group into five. Weed wants you both to get back quickly. He sent me to go find where Hougen is." Rocket says before running off as Amber and Vixen look at each other before taking off running.

*Timeskip*

"Weed!" Rocket shouts as he comes running over.

"How was it?" Weed asks.

"He's coming in directly from the front." Rocket says.

"How many?" Weed asks.

"More than a hundred. Right now, he's leading and is defenseless." Rocket says.

"If we rush in on him and create a melee, it'll take at least five or ten minutes for back up troops to arrive." Tesshin says as he and Akame look at Weed.

"We can win. Indeed with that number, it is not impossible." Akame says.

"No, I'll take on Hougen. Even if he has his guard down, we only have one second." Weed says.

"What? One second?" Kurotora asks.

"I don't think someone can be brought down that fast." Kiara says.

"I have a plan. I'll put an end to him using my father's Battouga. He still doesn't know about it. With his guard off, now is our best chance of winning. To catch him off guard as possible, we're going to carry out the attack with a small group. In order to withdraw right after we've taken down Hougen, we'll use the younger guys." Weed says.

"What are you saying? That the old guys should sit out!?" Kurotora asks.

"If you accept me as the leader, then listen to me. All of the old leaders, except Akame, do not have the necessary will power to withdraw quickly, So I can't take you." Weed says as he looks at Kurotora.

"Weed, I have no intentions of running away! Until my life comes to an end, I'll cut, cut, and keep cutting!" Kurotora shouts.

"Kurotora, you have another duty. This isn't it." Weed says.

"Kuro, you may not care about your own life, but all of the young ones here can't just abandon a friend." Moss says.

"Moss is correct. Weed is in charge not us." Alexis says.

"Alright. Let me announce the members who will participate in the attack to kill Hougen. First, Akame. Tesshin. Rocket. Kiara. Ken, Kagetora. Shigure, Nobutora, Karutora.. And the five from Mutsu." Weed says.

"There's still more, right? A key player?" Kyoushiro asks as Weed looks around.

"The ninja dogs of Koga, please come with us. That's all." Weed says as Kyoushiro runs over to him.

"Wait up Weed, you forgot me! You're not trying to say I won't be of any use, are you!?" Kyoushiro asks.

"Don't raise your voice, youngster!" Smith shouts.

"Shut your mouth, old man!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Don't talk that way to our elders, especially to my father!" Amber growls.

"Kyoushiro, we're not going there to die. Even if your strong at fighting, if you don't have the will to escape after the fight, we can't take you." Weed says as he looks at Kyoushiro.

"Kyoushiro, you're the same as me. When we get fired up, we forget about escaping." Hiro says as Kyoushiro looks at him.

"Go. Do what you need to do, Weed. We won't interfere." Moss says as Weed nods.

"Mel, Flicka. Take everyone to our hideout near the dam. Wait for the good news there." Weed says.

"Everyone, follow us." Mel says as the others reluctantly follow the two pups leaving Weed and his group.

"Weed and Flicka truly are becoming just like their parents. They'll do just fine." Amber thinks to herself looking back at Weed before continuing on with the others.

*Timeskip*

"Mel, how long are we going to be walking in the river? I'm going to freeze to death!" GB says as the group is following Mel and Flicka through the river.

"It's not that bad GB." Amber says.

"The current is going to get more severe up ahead." Cross says.

"Everyone, please be careful not be swept away.. Where's Kyoushiro and his group?" Reika asks as she looks back at the others not seeing Kyoushiro and his group.

*Timeskip*

"What? Kyoushiro betrayed us!? Are you serious!?" Kagetora asks.

"It's frustrating!" A blueish dog says.

"I don't think Kyoushiro betrayed us. There's gotta be a reason. No doubt..." Weed says before he then collapses on some rocks.

"Weed, hang in there!" Akame shouts.

"Your still exhausted from using the battouga. Don't push yourself." Tesshin says.

"Weed.." Flicka says as Rocket steps forward.

"Alright. I'm going to go check it out." Rocket says.

"No, you'll only make things worse." Akame says.

"However, if his betrayal is true, our base will be revealed. We have to confirm this." Tesshin says as Akame looks at him.

"That role. How about letting me carry it out?" Toube says as he comes forward.

"Toube.. Why you?" Weed asks.

"If it's me, Hougen will think a dog that was killed will have returned from the dead. The life that I've lost once... And the life I have now... Let me use it for all of you. It'll be too late if something already happened. Well then, I'm off." Toube says as he begins to walk off.

"Is this alright, Weed? If he betrays us, this place will be revealed!" Sasuke says.

"Don't says such ridiculous things, Sasuke. This is just a dog like him way of saying thanks." Nessa says.

"Sorry pretty wolf." Sasuke says as he smiles awkwardly.

"Yea not gonna happen." Nessa says as she walks away from him.

"Ouch. That was fast." GB says as they all watch Toube leave.


	22. Infiltrating Gajõ

"Now?" Ken asks.

"Yeah. Weed decided that now's the best time to rescue the leader. Toube and Kyoushiro are in the midst of the enemy. We can't miss this chance." Akame says as everyone looks at him.

"Toube for sure, but Kyoushiro?" Tesshin asks.

"Weed doesn't think that Kyoushiro has betrayed us. As a bonus, the weather's going to be stormy. Scents will disappear, footprints will vanish. These conditions are good for staying hidden." Akame says as he looks outside at the clouds.

"Weed." Amber says as the group go over to Weed.

"It's time." Akame says as Weed nods.

*Timeskip*

"They're late.." Musashi says as the group is waiting for the others to return with Gin.

"Maybe something happened?" Hiro asks.

"Let's go!" GB shouts.

"Right!" Amber says as the small group gets moving.

*Timeskip*

"He should be around here.." Musashi says before they see Toube standing surrounded by dead dogs.

"Toube!" Amber shouts.

"What the hell happened!?" Musashi asks seeing Toube is no longer alive but standing froze like a statue.

"These are Kamakiri's followers! Kamakiri probably.." Hiro says looking at the dead dogs.

"I smell Jerome, Roxanne, Melody, and my cousins scents here. They must of been with him in his final breath." Amber says sniffing the ground around Toube.

"Where's the leader, Weed, and the others!?" GB asks looking around.

"Toube probably protected them and Jerome's group must have stayed with him until he passed." Musashi says as the four howl for Toube.


	23. Father And Son

"They're here!" GB shouts seeing Weed and Akame running toward them.

"Weed, Akame!" Flicka shouts happily as she, GB, and Mel run over with some of the others before hearing Akame say Toube should be bringing the leader with Kyoushiro.

"Toube won't be coming Akame." Amber says sadly as she walks over.

"Well, we got worried since you were late back, so we went near Gajou.." GB says.

"There, we saw it.. Toube had been beaten by Kamakiri, and he was still standing with all he had.." Hiro says.

"Toube was!?" Weed asks.

"Where's the leader and Kyoushiro?" Akame asks.

"We still don't know.." Tesshin says.

"Toube.." Weed says as he lowers his head.

"Toube's death can't be wasted! Toube probably protected the leader and Kyoushiro with his own life! Those two are safe! We have to find them!" Mel says as he is crying.

"Mel.." Weed says.

"Hey! Everyone, we have a problem!" A voice shouts revealing to be Rocket on the other side of the river with another dog.

"What's wrong, Rocket!?" Weed shouts.

"Oh, Weed! There's a problem! Kamakiri and his group are searching for the leader down stream! We need to go rescue them now!" Rocket shouts.

"Amber, GB, Ken, Kagetora, Tesshin, Shigure's group, and the ninja dogs, come with me." Weed says.

"Me too. I owe the leader one. I must repay him for time he let Reika and I escape from Hougen." Hiro says.

"Hiro.." Weed says as he looks at Hiro.

"And, Kamakiri is my father's killer. I'm begging you, take me with you!" Hiro says as he walks over to Weed.

"Hiro, we're not going there to fight. And with how you are, you wouldn't be able to escape at a crucial moment if you needed to.." Kagetora says as Hiro looks at him.

"But.." Hiro says.

"Please resist this." Akame says as Hiro looks at him.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." Weed says.

"Alright." Hiro says.

"Alright. Let's go! Rocket, lead the way!" Akame shouts as those leaving follow after Rocket.

*Timeskip*

"Weed, stop!" Tesshin shouts before the group come to a stop seeing Kamakiri and his group.

"This is great.. like a bug in the summer that flies straight to you. No, wait.. more like a dumbass in the winter! And what luck you brought that bitch of a female. She'll make a nice bonus to Hougen!" Kamakiri says as he laughs.

"That bastard.." Ken says.

"It looks like he hasn't found the leader yet. What do we do, Weed?" Akame asks.

"Let's go! Capture that female and take that kid's head off!" Kamakiri shouts as his group begin to run over.

"Weed, what are we gonna do!?" Amber asks.

"To save Kyoushiro, we have no choice. Everyone, follow me!" Weed shouts as the two groups begin to fight.

"You think you can beat me? Gin's probably laying somewhere dead right now!" Kamakiri shouts as he looks at Weed.

"Quit bullshitting, Kamakiri! Weed, the leader is safe. Kyoushiro is taking him back right now." A voice shouts revealing to be Hiro walking over.

"Hiro!" Weed shouts.

"Heh. Look who's here. Kill him as well!" Kamakiri shouts before the groups go back to fighting while Kiro is fighting Kamakiri. The group then soon stop seeing Hiro break Kamakiri's fangs off.

"You bastard.. you planned that!?" Kamakiri asks as he raises his head up looking at Hiro.

"It's too late to realize now." Hiro shouts as he attacks Kamakiri making him now unable to have pups.

"That's what he gets!" Ken shouts.

"Leader Kamakiri is down and out!" Kagetora shouts.

"And if the rest of you have any sense at all you'll get out while the getting is good!" Amber shouts as Kamakiri's followers run off.

"Wait up, you lot.. and you all call yourselves my subordinates!? You embarrass me!" Kamakiri shouts to dogs running past him.

"At least their escape skills are first class." GB says as he laughs.

"Tears of regret? That's what you're going to be from now on. Live the rest of your life with that body, to understand the pain of others. If you do that, the feelings of others will sink in, and you'll become more honest in yourself." Hiro says as he goes over to Kamakiri.

"You damn kid.. damn you!" Kamakiri shouts angrily.

"Weed, we must hurry." Weed shouts as the group get going leaving Kamakiri.

*Timeskip*

"I'm just happy your safe." Kagetora says as Rocket is carrying Kyoushiro while Akame is carrying Gin once they found him and the leader.

"Sorry.." Kyoushiro says.

"Don't worry about it. You protected the leader. Be proud!" Rocket says.

"You did very well despite the odds. That's nothing to apologize for." Amber says as Weed is looking at Gin.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about the leader? If so, Akame said there's nothing unusual about his health and that Alexis would be able to tend best to his injuries, didn't he?" GB asks.

"That's not what it is.. this is the first time my sister and I have met my father.. I haven't spoken to him yet.. and.. uhh.. I'm not sure what I should do.." Weed says as GB smiles.

"Oh, so that's what it is.. Go on!" GB says as he goes behind Weed and pushes him forward toward Gin causing Weed to look back at Amber and GB.

"Go on Weed. It's okay. Your father won't bite, I promise." Amber says as GB smiles before Weed goes up to his father nuzzling him.


	24. The War Of Futago Pass Begins

"Leader, your safe!" Kurotora shouts as he and the others come running over greeting Gin as he weakly looks up to see the others before falling back unconscious.

"Father!" Weed shouts.

"There's a hot spring nearby that'll heal his wounds. We should take him there as soon as possible." Akame says as he looks at Weed.

"There's no way I'm leaving this place! Take care of my father." Weed says.

"Akame, you carried the leader all this way.. Please rest for a bit, I'll take over from here." GB says as Akame looks at him.

"Thank you, GB." Akame says as he hands Gin off to him while Reika and Mel help Kyoushiro and Hiro with their wounds.

*Timeskip*

"Weed, how was it?" Akame asks as Weed and Rocket return from spying on Hougen.

"Hougen has arranged his army into three groups. He's also in the battle formation to confront us." Weed says.

"One is roughly two hundred soldiers, which are at the front and rear of Gajou, and most likely in the forest as well.. Even if we were to take down one group of the three, Hougen's group is still heavily guarding Gajou.." Rocket says.

"If we plunged straight in, who knows how many we'd lose before we even got close to Gajou.." Akame says.

"I realized something after fighting Kamakiri's army. They're all very unorganized. The main target is the commanding officer. If we take the commanding officer down, the others will get confused." Weed says.

"I see, then does that mean we're diving into three groups too?" Moss asks.

"Yes. I'll announce the commanding officers for the three groups. Unit one commanding officer is Tesshin. Please command the Koga ninja dogs, and everyone from Shikoku. Unit two will be led by Ken, Kagetora, and Amber. The followers of that group will be the dogs of Koshu, and everyone from Mutsu. I'm counting on you. Unit three's leader will be.. Kyoushiro. I entrust you." Weed says as he looks at the leaders.

"Weed. You're going to leave this up to me?" Kyoushiro asks.

"Yeah, Toube's a part of this too. I'm counting on you." Weed says as he looks at Kyoushiro.

"Weed..! Yes!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Kyoushiro's unit will be joined by the dogs of Shoumen, along with Hook and Sasuke." Weed says.

"But what are you going to do, Weed?" Sasuke asks.

"Myself, Akame, and Rocket will head to Gajou using the secret passageway, and try to take out Hougen." Weed says calmly.

"Just the three of you!?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"The passage way is narrow. The less of us that go, the faster we'll be able to carry this out." Akame says as he goes to stand beside Weed and Rocket.

"Akame, Rocket.. take care of Weed." Kagetora says.

"Let me say this to all of you. This battle is not meant to wipe out Hougen's army. Even if Hougen's army are completely evil, this is a fight to confused and take down Hougen himself. I won't allow a single one of you to die! Well then everyone, let's go!" Weed shouts.

*Timeskip*

"Dad! Mother! If you can't jump across, we can't take you with us!" Ken shouts as the group look back across the gorge to see Ben, Cross, Hook, Sasuke, Nessa, Alexis, and Smith haven't jumped.

"Don't treat us like old dogs!" Ben shouts as he and Smith begin to back up.

"What are you doing..?" Cross asks.

"Yes Smith I agree. Do you remember what happened last time?" Alexis asks.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Cross asks.

"You two are doubting us too much like those kids. We've jumped this gorge countless times. We'll be fine." Smith says as he and Ben begin to run towards the cliff followed by Cross and Alexis before the four then jump and make it successfully across.

"They made it. Thank goodness." Amber says before her mother then grabs her ear.

"I've told you before pup don't underestimate your elders especially your parents." Alexis says.

"Okay okay! I yield just let go of my ear!" Amber shouts as Alexis lets go causing Amber to rub her ear with her paw annoyed before the group then look to see Nessa, Hook, and Sasuke jumping the gorge as they then make it across.

"Now your really Ohu soldiers!" Ben says.

"Thank you Ben!" Sasuke says.

"Alright. Tesshin, Kagetora.. Ken, Amber, Kyoushiro.. I'm leaving the rest to you." Weed says as he looks at everyone.

"Everyone, don't die!" Akame shouts as the groups split up and get moving.

*Timeskip*

"Let's go!" Ken, Amber, and Kagetora shout once arriving with the others beginning the fight.

"It's that bitch from the Ohu army! Grab her!" A dog says as he tries to grab Amber only for her to jump on his head and push him back into the snow.

"Okay that is really getting on my nerves! How about I show you what a true wolf can do!" Amber says firing jets of water at the dogs before being grabbed from behind and pinned.

"You talk too big for a female!" A dog says before the dogs pinning Amber get tackled off.

"Aunt Melody! Seth! Serena! Kara!" Amber says as she sees four wolves realizing who they are.

"Nice to see you little sister!" Seth says happily.

"Where did you guys come from?" Amber asks as she gets up.

"Let's just say we got sent here to help." Melody says before the group go back to fighting.


	25. A War Of Fire And Snow

"Everyone, watch out!" Amber shouts seeing a tree about to fall as dogs scatter away from it.

"That was close!" Kagetora says as Amber nods.

"Hey you lot! Are you alright?" Kurotora asks as he comes over.

"Yeah, you too, dad. Don't push yourself too hard." Kagetora says.

"Cowards.." Melody says seeing the dogs from the other group running.

"They're scared! Let's just take them out in one go!" Kurotora shouts looking at the fleeing dogs.

"No! Who cares about the followers? We need to take Bat down first." Kagetora says going over to his father.

"I'm certain I saw him on the other side of that forest there." Shigure says.

"He's likely still over there then." Serena says as she runs off with Ken.

"Father.. and the rest of you, please stay here." Kagetora says as his father looks at him.

"What?" Kurotora asks.

"The elders needn't push themselves too hard. Leave paradise's peace to the younger ones!" Kagetora shouts as the younger dogs run off while Amber stays back with her parents.

"Well how do you like that sister dear? A long needed reunion and we're being treated like defenseless puppies." Melody says as she goes over to Alexis.

"Sorry mom, aunt Melody nothing personal but it's just to be safe." Amber says as she runs off to catch up to the others.

*Timeskip*

"Are we getting any closer?" Amber asks while the group is running.

"Once we get past here, were there." Shigure says before they see dogs running on both sides of them.

"An ambush! They're coming from behind, too! There's no escape!" Kagetora shouts seeing they're surrounded.

"Go forwards! It's all we can do!" Ken shouts as the group keeps running.

"This is bad! If we get surrounded, it's over!" Amber shouts.

"Now there's more!" Seth shouts.

"What the.. we keep running, but they keep popping up!" Kara shouts.

"It seems they're trying to lead us somewhere.." Ken says.

"So that's it! A cliff is coming up. They're trying to force us off the cliff!" Kagetora shouts.

"What!?" Ken shouts.

"This is bad.." Amber says as the group stop next to the cliff.

"We don't really have a way out.." Ken says before seeing some dogs run through the opposing group.

"Due to Jerome's orders, we've arrived!" A dog says.

"Better late than never guys." Seth says.

"Now, let's hurry and clean this place up!" A female says before the two opposing groups begin fighting.

"Ken, Kagetora, Amber!" A voice shouts revealing to be Cross.

"Mother!" Ken shouts.

"We've found Bat!" Cross shouts.

*Timeskip*

"Father!" Ken shouts as he, Amber, and Kagetora are running with Cross.

"Father, where are you!?" Kagetora shouts.

"Mom!? Dad!? Answer us please!" Amber shouts.

"You lot! Don't come here!" Smith shouts.

"Dad!" Amber shouts as the group continues shouting for their parents but is unable to see due to snow and smoke before then being attacked.

"Fools. I told you not to come here." Smith says before the group sees Kurotora and Smith on the ground with Alexis and Ben standing over top of them.

"What happened?" Kagetora asks.

"It's Bat. We had no chance against his attacks.. We would've had him, but these dumbasses here interfered!" Kurotora says.

"If we let you die in front of us, we'd never be able to face Gin!" Alexis says.

"Bat, come out!" Kagetora shouts.

"To stay hidden is not something a real fighter would do!" Ken shouts.

"Coward! Fight us!" Amber shouts before she, Ken, and Kagetora get attacked in surprise by Bat.

"You morons. Don't think you can win against my mind's eye in this kind of situation. I've put my life on the line to be able to train this mind's eye. It's not something you can overcome!" Bat says as he disappears again causing Amber, Ken, and Kagetora to look around for him.

"It's no use like that, right now your anger is taking over. You can't defeat him like that. Being a soldier, in front of an enemy.. No, when you're confronting death.. you can't afford to lose your composure. The weakness or strength of your power will determine life or death. This is Ohu. This is our paradise. Hear the voice of this land with your strong hearts." Ben says as Amber, Ken, and Kagetora look at each other before calming down and listening to their surroundings.

"Above!" Amber, Ken, and Kagetora shout looking above to see Bat before attacking and pinning him.

"Father, we did it!" Ken shouts.

"Yes, well done!" Ben says.

"That was great, all of you!" Kurotora shouts.

"They defeated my mind's eye.." Bat says weakly.

"We're not gonna let you die that easily!" Kurotora shouts.

"Even if you're an enemy, we're not going to kill you. Ohu's not like that." Smith says.

"Having learnt that knowledge, use it for good from now on." Ben says as Amber, Ken, and Kagetora stop pinning Bat.


	26. The Raging Stream

"Jeez, they're such energetic old dogs and wolves..." Kyoushiro says as Amber and a few others look at the old comrades fighting.

"We won't even get a turn..." Ken says.

"It's only a matter of time before we take Gajou back. Leave things to us here. You go to where Weed is." Akame says.

"Right.." Amber says.

*Timeskip*

"So Weed went after Hougen?" Amber asks as the group is with Reika and Jerome's group.

"Yes." Reika says.

"Alright, we're going too." Kagetora says.

"We'll go with you too. We're Jerome and Roxanne's command unit." Ryu says causing the others to look at him.

"Wherever Jerome and Roxanne goes, we'll follow them." Ryo says.

"But what about Reika?" Kagetora asks.

"I'll be fine." Reika says.

"But..!" Kagetora says with worry in his voice.

"Don't be worried. Hanji and Heita will be here assigned to Reika. Alright?" Ryu asks.

"Alright. Come with us." Kagetora says as the group gets moving.

*Timeskip*

"GB! Where's Weed!?" Amber shouts as the group come running over seeing GB on the ground.

"Hougen threw Roxanne and Jerome in the water and he went in after them." GB says as Amber helps him up.

"What!? They in the water!?" Ryu shouts as everyone looks at the raging icy river.

"Yes.." GB says as he is crying.

"You fool... Quit crying!" Ken shouts as he looks at GB.

"But, up ahead is five hundred meters of snow... There's no way they'll live..." GB says sadly.

"Shut up! If you say anything else, I'll tear your tongue!" Kyoushiro shouts angrily.

"No you won't either! They'll be okay.. They have to be.." Amber says as she looks at the water.

"We believe in them!" Ryu shouts.

"Jerome and Roxanne won't die!" Ryo shouts.

"Same here. They definitely won't die. Go to the exit!" Tesshin shouts as everyone begins to run for the exit to the icy cave above the water.

"Wait a minute... Blood...! I can smell blood!" Kyoushiro shouts as the group stops.

"What? Blood?" Kagetora asks as the group looks back at him as he then pokes his head down a hole in the ground.

"It's here... I can smell it from inside here... There! He's there! Weed is here! Weed is under here...!" Kyoushiro shouts as he runs over to a spot and begins to dig.

"What the...? Hurry up...!" Ken shouts as everyone begins to help dig.

"Weed!" Amber shouts as they dig a hole seeing Weed in the water.


	27. The True Ginga Legend

"Weed!" Kyoushiro shouts as Weed opens his eyes.

"Finally awake, huh?" Tesshin asks.

"Jerome? Roxanne? Where are they?" Weed asks as he sees Amber crying and howling.

"Jerome and Roxanne.. I don't know how to say this, but..." Ryu says as Weed gets away from the others and goes over to him.

"What happened to them? Please tell me!" Weed shouts as Ryo goes to the ground crying.

"We.. we couldn't find them... anywhere! Mom said they are not the only loss. My brother Seth, is gone as well." Amber says as she is crying while going over to Weed.

"No.. they're.." Weed says sadly before howling.

*Timeskip*

"Let's hurry! He's at Gajou!" Tesshin shouts as the group is running to get back to Gajou.

"Damn... that fucking Hougen... He won't get away with this! First Toube, and now, even Jerome, Roxanne, and Seth... That asshole!" Kagetora shouts angrily before the group come to a stop arriving at Gajou seeing Hougen is there and attacking the others.

"They're barely even doing any damage!" Amber says as the group watches Hougen attacking the others before Ryo and Ryu growl and run at Hougen before Ryu is then killed and Ryo is grabbed by Hougen as she screams.

"Now be good and quiet! Or I'll dispose of this girl's life!" Hougen shouts as Ryo is struggling to get away from him.

"How cowardly.." Ben says.

"Hougen! It's too late for you now! Since you're a leader, accept your loss with honor!" Kurotora shouts as Hougen looks at him.

"Shut up, you old shit! Do you wanna be killed too?" Hougen asks.

"That's enough, Hougen!" Weed shouts as Hougen and the others see that Weed's group is now standing at the top of Gajou.

"Weed!" Mel shouts happily.

"Brother your back!" Flicka shouts.

"Hougen, how long do you intend to keep fighting this useless battle?" Weed asks.

"So, you're still alive? This world we were born in is a weak place. It doesn't matter how you win, just as long as you do! Kid, since you're a leader, fight me face to face, before it's too late! Then I'll let this girl go!" Hougen shouts.

"How dare you get so arrogant!" Tesshin shouts.

"I'll accept the one on one fight with you! You're the reason my sister and brother are dead! I'll gladly show you the same fate!" Amber growls.

"Stop it. I'll accept your challenge." Weed says causing the others to look at him.

"What?" Kyoushiro and Tesshin ask in union.

"Weed, don't do anything stupid!" Akame shouts.

"It's alright. This is the only option we have to stop this battle as soon as possible. Besides, our friends were killed." Weed says.

"Its no use. Get back!" Akame shouts as the group gets back while Hougen throws Ryo away on the ground.

"Everyone, don't you dare interfere!" Weed shouts before he begins to run down at Hougen.

"Well done for coming down, brat! I'm so happy I could cry!" Hougen shouts.

"Just watch, Hougen! Zetsu tenrou battouga!" Weed shouts as he begins using his father's attack.

"I can see right through your technique!" Hougen shouts as he tries to avoid the attack before Weed changes his attack and begins to jump and use his fangs to make cuts on Hougen.

"He's learned well. He used the advantage of surprise to turn the attack into a different one and use the surprise to attack Hougen." Amber says as GB nods.

"Just as I'd expect from him!" Tesshin shouts.

"Weed, don't hold back! Go at him with all you have!" Kyoushiro shouts before Weed then jumps and uses the battouga to attack Hougen.

"Weed!" Hiro shouts seeing Weed hit the ground.

"What about Hougen!?" Vixen shouts before the group see Hougen on the ground.

"He did it!" GB shouts.

"That's what he deserves!" Kagetora shouts.

"Wait.." Amber says as she looks at Hougen before seeing him moving as he then slowly gets up.

"Shit! Everyone, don't let Hougen near him!" Tesshin shouts as everyone begins to run toward Hougen.

"Don't interfere!" A voice shouts causing the others to stop seeing it is Gin with Jerome and Roxanne.

"Leader!" Everyone shouts in union.

"Jerome! Roxanne! Your both okay!" Amber shouts happily.

"This is a fight between leaders. Don't interfere with it!" Gin shouts as Flicka runs over to him.

"Father.." Weed says as he and Flicka look at Gin.

"Hah. You sure you're fine with that, Gin? Did you come to watch me shred your son in front of you and that brat of his sister?" Hougen asks.

"It's not going to go your way that easily. Weed! Show me, now! Show me the heart of a wolf and soul of a bear hound!" Gin says as he looks at Weed.

"Yes!" Weed says as he slowly gets up.

"How are you both here? I thought.." Amber says as she goes over to Jerome and Roxanne.

"Your sister is what saved us.. among something else that gave me reason to live.. She removed the bullet and used her abilities to keep us from drowning." Jerome says as Amber smiles at Roxanne before the group looks at Weed and Hougen.

"Nice bravery, kid. These wounds you gave me.. I'll return the pain a hundred times worse!" Hougen shouts as he and Weed begin fighting again only for Hougen to grab Weed by his leg and begin beating him against the ground.

"Why are you just watching!?" GB shouts as he and Kyoushiro come over.

"Yeah! Get in there and help Weed!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Why?" Gin asks.

"Leader, did you seriously just ask why!?" Amber asks as she looks at Gin.

"Weed is fighting." Gin says before Weed bites Hougen's head.

"He used his fangs!" Kyoushiro shouts.

"Yes. Weed was able to reach his upper body and attacked him in the best possible place. After taking the battouga, his skull is going to be the main attack target. Most likely, pain is running through Hougen's body right now." Akame says as Hougen throws Weed at the ground harshly before staggering a bit from injuries.

"Weed!" Amber shouts seeing Weed is motionless on the ground.

"Get up, Weed!" GB shouts.

"That Hougen bastard is coming! Get up.. get up!" Kyoushiro shouts before Hougen then begins to attack Weed as everyone is watching him then throw weed to the ground and grab his neck.

"Gin, it seems I've taken you lightly. Watch this well! The heroic last moment of your son!" Hougen shouts as he throws Weed into the air as the others hear a loud snap before Weed falls to the ground bloody and motionless. The others then run over to Weed while looking at him sadly and shouting for him to get up with no avail.

"Did you see that, Genba? Now, I'm the ruler of this world!" Hougen shouts as he laughs.

"Gin, what are we gonna do?" Akame asks.

"There's nothing we can do. A promise is a promise." Gin says as he lowers his head.

"What!?" Some of the males shout as the group looks at Gin.

"Just as I'd expect from Ohu's leader. Still acting like a man after his only son's been murdered!" Hougen shouts as Kyoushiro goes to attack him only to get swatted away and pinned by Akame before the group go silent hearing an eerie howl.

"Weed!" Amber shouts seeing Weed slowly get up before he howls angrily.

"The wind is blowing violently again!" Ken says as the wind begins to blow harder as Hougen begins to act like he's seen a ghost before looking at Weed who then attacks him using the battouga to bite into his skull.

"Weed!" Gin shouts seeing Hougen collapse and Weed fall into the snow while panting causing the others to run over to Weed congratulating him. The group then stop hearing Reika scream and look her direction seeing Hougen is getting up.

"I won't... I won't die!" Hougen shouts as Gin goes over to him followed by the others.

"Weed. Do it. You have to put an end to this. This is a battle. This is what it means to live." Gin says as Weed looks at Hougen.

"I can't do it, father! I can't do it!" Weed shouts.

"I see. Then we have no choice, I'll do it. There's nothing you can do to compensate for the crimes you've committed! I'll take your life!" Gin shouts as he grabs Hougen by his neck pinning him with others encouraging him.

"Stop it! Look at how stupid you're being! Father, and everyone else... You're being just as bad as Hougen is!" Weed shouts as he tackles his father away from Hougen.

"Just as bad as Hougen?" Kyoushiro asks angrily.

"Weed have you lost your mind!? Don't forget what he's done to our comrades!" Amber shouts angrily.

"Whatever reason might make it sound right, murder is not justice! If you kill just because you can't forgive, wars will never end! Lets have the hearts to forgive. That's what kindness is, isn't it? Kindness will definitely get to them! That's going to change the future." Weed says as everyone looks at him speechless.

"That's the theory of paradise. But once, there was someone who pursued that." Akame says as Weed looks back at him.

"Yeah. I know that person, too." Alexis says.

"He's someone just like you." Smith says as he looks at Weed before the elders look at Gin.

"Father..." Weed says as he and Flicka look at Gin.

"When everyone else is about to give up, the fighter who becomes the role model is the true leader. Weed, Flicka, you both have surpassed your mother and I. From today, you're the leaders!" Gin shouts as everyone bows to Weed and Flicka.

"Everyone.." Weed says as he looks at everyone.

"But dad I don't want to be a leader." Flicka says as she goes over to Gin.

"What?" Gin asks.

"I'm much happier being a soldier with Mel.. He makes me happy and I enjoy running with him." Flicka says as Mel blushes slightly.

"Well then your welcome as a soldier instead." Gin says as Flicka wags her tail.

"Huh? Hougen's gone!" Kyoushiro says before everyone sees Hougen is on top of Gajou.

"You shit faced dogs and wolves of Ohu! Go ahead and be in your comedy club! Making a fool out of me... I'll massacre! I'll massacre everyone one of you bastards! I'll make everyone of you regret that you let me live! This world is under the reign of Hougen!" Hougen shouts before he is then struck down with lightning.

*Timeskip*

"I still can't believe your sister Serena and cousins got with Ken, Kagetora, and Tesshin. Same with Mel and Flicka."GB says as he is walking through the woods with Amber.

"No more unbelievable that not only will we be having puppies soon but will Roxanne and Jerome." Amber says as she smiles at GB before nuzzling him.

"Hi cousin." Nessa says as she comes walking over with Sasuke.

"Hi Nessa, Sasuke. What are you two doing out here?" Amber asks.

"Well I'm hunting for my new mate." Sasuke says as he wags his tail and looks at Nessa.

"He means I'm teaching him how to hunt better." Nessa says.

"Huh!? You two!? But I thought you didn't want anything to do with him, Nessa?" GB asks.

"Well when you get saved by someone you tend to give them a chance. Anyways gotta get moving if we're gonna be back before dark. Bye you two." Nessa says as she walks off with Sasuke.

"We should hurry as well. We don't wanna be late for that meeting with Weed on finding new allies with the pack." Amber says as she and GB run off.


End file.
